


LOS CAMBIADOS

by Delun



Category: Original Work, Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Multi, Spain, Urban Fantasy, españa, fantasía urbana, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delun/pseuds/Delun
Summary: Un 2 de septiembre el mundo CAMBIÓ. Lo que antes parecía fantasía, ahora es muy real y cada cual trata de seguir su vida como puede.Han pasado dos años y algo está volviendo a cambiar.Imagina que de pronto un 2% de la población se desmaya durante 5 segundos y al despertar descubren que han cambiado.¿En qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?Nadie lo sabe pero, ¿qué hacer cuando sigues teniendo que pagar el alquiler y encima puedes convertirte en un dragón de 15 metros? Dani, Manu y Azucena se verán en medio de un misterio que puede suponer el fin del mundo (literalmente) si no detienen el proceso que se inició dos años atrás.
Kudos: 5





	1. El Cambio silencioso

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
> Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

El centro volvía a ser una locura. Después de los últimos 4 años la red de calles que desembocaban en Sol volvía a ser el maremagno que todos conocían y odiaban. Primero fue el COVID, luego la recesión y después el Cambio, pero “por fin” la sana ansia consumista había vuelto a la Navidad. Así pues mis ojos veían con cierto pesar cómo centenares de miles de personas se agolpaban en aquel asfixiante kilómetro cuadrado de la Villa y Corte, añorando los días de confinamiento en los que sólo el viento y la lluvia paseaban por aquellas calles empedradas.

Pero, ¡albricias! Volvía a ser el mismo puto infierno de antaño. La emoción se palpaba en el aire. Parecía que el horror de los últimos años se disiparía quemando la tarjeta en el Corte Inglés o algo así. Hay que joderse, no habíamos aprendido absolutamente nada…

Y ahí estaba yo, luchando contra la masa, tratando de avanzar entre abrigos, gorros y bufandas, pateando bolsas de papel a la altura de mis rodillas y calzando en las costillas algún codo despistado. Mi objetivo era la Fnac. No tenía ningún interés en comprar nada, no iba a por los regalos de nadie, pero allí había quedado con un amigo… un conocido… un fulano que conocí una noche de copas después del trabajo. Nos medio gustamos y al final la conversación, la sucesión absurda de cervezas y la creciente familiaridad hizo que me confesara algo de lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente. Se le fue el pedo de golpe, se excusó y salió corriendo.

Aquella mañana recibí un mensaje suyo. Que un amigo común le había dado mi teléfono y blabla, que teníamos que hablar. Dios, esas tres malditas palabras son capaces de generarme el ataque de ansiedad que ni siquiera el Cambio consiguió. Sabía de lo que quería hablar. Era por la confesión horrible que le hizo huir despavorido de aquel bareto de viejo en el que nos estuvimos dejando el hígado. Él era un Cambiado. Claro que yo también lo era, pero él no lo sabía entonces. 

Su nombre era Óscar, y me esperaba en la sección de fotografía. Ojeaba los objetivos con interés. Le gustaba la fotografía o, al menos, eso me había dicho. La cantidad de gente yendo y viniendo hacía difícil avanzar, pero a unos tres metros por fin se percató de mi presencia.

-Hey.- dijo como todo saludo y cero entusiasmo.

  
-¿Nos vamos?

  
-Por favor…- dijo con alivio evidente.

  
¿Por qué había elegido ese lugar tan horrible para quedar? Ni idea. Bueno, tenía una sospecha. Siendo un Cambiado querría estar en un sitio lo más concurrido posible, como si así se le hiciera más fácil negarse lo que era. Difuminarse. Desaparecer. Me di cuenta de que llevaba guantes de látex bajo los guantes de lana. Aunque había mucha gente que seguía utilizando los geles hidroalcohólicos y las toallitas desinfectantes, ya se venían menos personas con guantes por la calle. A su alrededor seguía habiendo mascarillas. Habían llegado para quedarse y ahora, en cuanto alguien sentía una leve irritación de garganta, era habitual la mascarilla de forma inmediata. 

  
Óscar caminaba como podía detrás de mi mientras atravesábamos Callao. Estaba callado, con gesto preocupado. Esa conversación iba a ser difícil. Sólo plantearla era traumático. La gente no lo suele contar. Hay Cambiados por todas partes, pero nadie sabe quiénes son o cuál fue su Cambio. Todo el mundo sabe que están ahí fuera, entre nosotros, pero por lo que sea, todos hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada. Dos años después del suceso la capa de silencio sobre el Cambio seguía intacta. Era algo demasiado inverosímil, por muy real en sus vidas que fuera, como para mencionarlo en voz alta. Algunos seguían con sus vidas. Otros conseguían mantener su Cambio a raya, pero otros no podían. Había algunos, pocos, afortunadamente, que no habían encontrado más salida que el suicidio. 

  
No era un tema sencillo, no.

  
Por mensaje le dije que por supuesto, que no había problema y que no se preocupara porque yo también era un Cambiado. Le dije que su secreto estaba seguro conmigo y que podía ayudarle, que “conocía gente”. 

  
En realidad no “conocía gente”. Aquella fue una medio mentira que solté en el momento. Conocía a otros dos Cambiados que, como yo, por azares, nos habíamos encontrado en las mismas y sobrellevábamos el tema como podíamos. No era fácil, sobre todo en un mundo que apenas se levantaba después de una pandemia y una recesión. Qué década llevábamos, madre de dios y apenas habíamos llegado a la mitad... 

  
Abandonamos la Gran Vía y entramos en la Plaza de la Luna, colapsada por la pista de hielo de mentira y un mercadillo. Maldita sea, era insoportable caminar por cualquier sitio. Rodearon la pista y a la masa de gente y se metieron por las callecitas aledañas. No tardamos en llegar a la calle Don Felipe, mucho más tranquila y mucho más estrecha. El número 5 no quedaba lejos. El telefonillo nos cantó con el típico pitido ronco y diez segundos después:

  
-Sí.- afirmó la voz de mi amigo Manu.

  
-Soy yo.- dije confiado en la contraseña universal de telefonillo.

  
¡Ñiieeee! ¡Klash! Un empujón y la puerta se abrió. Óscar no las tenía mucho consigo todavía y me lanzó una mirada de duda antes de seguirme al interior del portal. Le miré y traté de poner una cara de confianza que, me saliera o no, funcionó. Las escaleras de madera, las típicas de los edificios antiguos de aquella zona, crujían al soportar nuestro peso, pero ofrecían cierta calidez al portal. Con las paredes a dos toses de necesitar una reconstrucción profunda y la jaula oscura y de aspecto terrible del ascensor, más parecía la entrada a un bloque de narcopisos que otra cosa. 

  
Al llegar, Manu abrió la puerta con expresión seria. Entramos en el cálido interior y vimos a Azucena que se levantaba del sofá para saludar al nuevo. Hice las presentaciones y después hubo un silencio incómodo. A pesar de todo, una escena como aquella aún era excepcional. Carraspeé.

  
-Bueno, qué, ¿hacemos como en Alcohólicos Anónimos y nos presentamos y decimos “bienvenido Fulanito” o cómo? - la coña no funcionó. Resoplé.- Sí, todos somos cambiados, ya está, ya está dicho. Sigamos con nuestras vidas. Óscar, ¿quieres una cerveza, refresco, café…?

  
El aludido me miraba horrorizado.

  
-No se lo tengas en cuenta, siempre es así.- dijo Manu.- ¿Cerveza entonces? - Óscar asintió aturdido y se volvió hacia mí.- Dos.

  
Meneé la cabeza. De verdad que no podía comprender la actitud general con el tema. Era asfixiante. Cogí los 3 botellines y pregunté a Azu si quería algo, pero me dijo que ya tenía una, así que volví al salón haciendo malabarismos con las tres cervezas y un cuenco con kikos. Exacto, soy el perfecto anfitrión. 

  
Óscar cogió la cerveza, aliviado por tener por fin algo en las manos y nos sentamos como pudimos en los sillones heredados de mi queridísima abuela. Y de nuevo, silencio.

  
-Mirad, el gestito afectado podía entenderlo hace 2 minutos, pero ahora ya no. Esto no es una enfermedad mortal y según veo los cuatro lo llevamos con bastante discreción, así que haced el favor que no hacer tanto drama con el tema. Cambiamos, sí, ¿y qué?

  
-¿Podrías no alzar la voz, por dios? - dijo Óscar horripilado.

  
-Bah, no te preocupes. Éste es un edificio de cuando sabían hacer edificios.- repliqué.- Además, no es ilegal ser un Cambiado.

  
-Aún…

  
-Venga tío, no te pongas melodramático.- dije.- Te lo dije esta mañana por wasap y te lo repito, entre nosotros cero vergüenzas y cero tabús. Ya es bastante horrible el mundo allá afuera para encima echarnos mierda nosotros mismos.

  
-Desde luego, Dani, tienes el tacto en el culo, tío.- me espetó Azucena dejando la cerveza en la mesita. 

  
Gruñí como respuesta y le pegué un tiento al botellín. No es que fuéramos un grupo de ayuda, precisamente. Mi intención no era esa… en principio, pero me daba pena el pobre chaval. Era evidente que lo estaba pasando fatal y cada uno de nosotros habíamos pasado nuestro infierno particular y mentiría si dijera que juntarnos no nos había ayudado. Que cualquiera diría, ¿por qué no existían grupos de ayuda así? ¿Qué le pasaba al instinto gregario? ¿Es que se nos había roto o algo como especie? Aquello me ponía de extraordinaria mala hostia. Azu me miró como advirtiéndome una vez más y cerré la boquita.

  
-Vale, empezaré yo…- continuó ella.- Pues verás, yo… mi cambio es físico. Muy físico. Muy espectacular. Si cambiara aquí dentro, no cabría, literalmente. Cuando ocurrió, por suerte, estaba de vacaciones en la casa de mis tíos en el pueblo y les estaba ayudando a desbrozar un seto cuando… ¡puf!

  
-¿Y qué pasó?

  
-Que destrocé el seto y a mi tío casi le da un ataque del susto. Mi tía es… buah… es dura. Fui de las tardías, ya sabes, de la segunda oleada. Así que al menos pudimos darle una explicación. 

  
Los tardíos, según habíamos podido averiguar, eran los que habían cambiado en torno a dos semanas después del fatídico 2 de septiembre de hacía dos años. Un día absurdo, tonto. Un día que hizo calor y que no tuvo más interés que un número indeterminado de gente cayó fulminada al suelo, inconsciente, en todo el mundo, a la vez, como si un torpe intergaláctico hubiera pisado un cable y millones de personas hubieran dejado de recibir electricidad. Por suerte el torpe se dio cuenta de su error, y 5 segundos después todo el mundo se despertó, flipando, desorientados, pero con los ojos abiertos. Bueno, todos, menos los que iban conduciendo o haciendo algo peligroso que, por supuesto, murieron. Una putada. A mi me pilló en el váter, por si a alguien le interesa. Y lo dejaremos ahí porque los detalles a veces no aportan nada.

  
-Ya…- asintió Óscar.

  
-¿Tú eres de la primera o de la segunda ola?

  
-De la primera.

  
-Y… ¿cómo cambiaste?

  
-Eh…- ahí Óscar dudó de nuevo y me miró buscando ayuda. Respiró hondo y asintió.- Bueno… son chorradas. Cosas pequeñas. Raras. Lo bueno es que no es un cambio físicoPERDONA, perdona Azucena, no quería ofender es…

  
-No te preocupes.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Sigue.

  
Vi un par de perlas de sudor en la frente de Óscar. Me daba demasiado pena este chico… empecé a pensar en las decenas de miles de personas por ahí que lo estarían pasando igual o peor y me estremecí. 

  
-Pues el caso es que a veces cuando toco cosas, cualquier cosa, sobre todo cosas antiguas, me dan como flashes, como… si recordara lo que le ha sucedido a esas cosas o…

  
Ante aquello Manu y yo nos miramos con idéntica expresión de admiración y asombro.

  
-Mola.- dijimos a la vez.

  
-No, no mola.- replicó Óscar.- Esos flashes no son siempre agradables. Es como si… como si los momentos importantes de la gente alrededor de esas cosas dejara una huella. Una pelea, un beso, una alegría, un trauma… cosas que impactaron. Es jodido, ¿sabéis? Se queda dentro.

  
-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

  
-Estaba en la oficina y sólo perdí el conocimiento, como todos los demás. Por suerte estaba sentado. Todo en mi curro es nuevo así que no noté nada durante todo ese día, pero al llegar a mi calle me apoyé en una pared para quitarme una piedra del zapato.- resopló.- ¿Cómo de idiota es ese gesto? Total, me apoyo con una mano y la otra iba a coger el zapato y de pronto… ¡bum! Noté cómo un golpe y frente a mi una bomba había destrozado la calle y a mi lado había varios cuerpos tirados en el suelo y polvo, y llantos, y gritos… No entendía nada. Retiré la mano y volvía a estar… aquí. 

  
-Ya veo…- asintió Manu.- ¿Por eso llevas los guantes de látex?

  
-Sí…

  
-Yo también soy de la primera oleada.- dijo Manu.- Y Dani. Y yo también tengo cambios físicos, ¿Quieres verlo?

  
-¿Tú si cabes?

  
Reímos. Dios, por fin reíamos.

  
-Sí, tío, mira. Mola mucho la verdad.

  
Manu levantó el botellín y de pronto sus dedos empezaron a convertirse en el mismo cristal tintado de marrón. Óscar flipaba en colores mientras veía con los ojos fuera de las órbitas cómo el brazo de mi colega se iba convirtiendo en cristal marrón, translúcido y brillante, pero a la vez mantenía la elasticidad de la carne. 

  
-¿Quieres tocar?- dijo de pronto.

  
-Oh, no, no, yo…

  
-¡Venga, no pasa nada!

  
Y alargó la mano hasta tocarle la muñeca. 

  
-Hostias… - dijo, como si no le diera el cerebro para nada más complejo. Luego sonrió.- La verdad es que mola mucho.

  
-Puedo convertir mi cuerpo en cualquier material que toque.- dijo Manu con orgullo.- Mola bastante.

  
-¿Y cómo es tu cambio, Azucena?

  
-Eh…

  
-¡No, no digo que cambies!

  
-Bueno, me… me convierto en un dragón.

  
Óscar parpadeó.

  
-Un dragón.- repitió.

  
-Un dragón de unos 15 metros de largo desde la punta de mi hocico hasta el final de la cola, de unos 3 metros de cruz y dos alas perfectamente funcionales.

  
-Estás de coña.

  
Entonces los ojos verdes de Azucena cambiaron a un dorado rojizo con una pupila estrecha y dorada. 

  
-¡JO DER!- gritó.

  
-Sí, bueno… 

  
-¿Y tú?

  
De pronto 3 pares de ojos se fijaron en mi. Manu ahojó una risa. El cabrón.

  
-Eh… lo mío es un poco una gilipollez.- dije.- No es como lo tuyo, pero yo también veo cosas, sé cosas… Pero no es tan jodido como lo tuyo. Es un poco como encontrar información adicional a lo que se ve a simple vista. Veo cosas que no se ven a simple vista.

  
-¿Como por ejemplo?

  
Extendí una mano hacia arriba y me concentré. Ésto, dicho así, parece una tontería, pero me costó varias semanas darme cuenta de esta habilidad y casi dos meses controlarlo. Sólo tenía que dejar la mente en blanco… o al menos una porción de ella y tener muy claro lo que quería y dónde lo quería. Entonces sólo tenía que desearlo y… surgía. En mi palma apareció una especie de luz o de llamita azul, pequeñita, temblorosa, como si se fuera a apagar en cualquier momento. Eso era lo más difícil, pero ya estaba hecho. Sólo tuve que desearla más fuerte y la llamita creció. Levanté los ojos y miré a Óscar que me miraba expectante.

  
-¿Y qué hace?

  
-Acerca la mano a la llamita y tócala.

  
-¿En serio?

  
-Sí, no quema. -Óscar acercó la mano, dubitativo, y al ver que efectivamente no quemaba metió los dedos en el interior de la luz. Me volvió a mirar y sonrió.

  
-Es… suave, como una tela al viento.

  
-No quema porque no quiero que queme, pero hace otras cosas. Me da información sobre las cosas que entran en contacto con ella.

  
Óscar de pronto apartó la mano con cierto temor.

  
-¿Qué tipo de información?

  
-Tu nombre completo es Óscar García Redondo, tienes 34 años, ingeniero de caminos. Has trabajado de consultor desde que te licenciaste y te… esto es muy privado.- el aludido arqueó una ceja.- Tienes dos hermanas. Una vive en Pamplona. Ah, eres de Pamplona. La otra está en alemania. Y cuando cambiaste estabas en la oficina, pero no sentado sino… ¡oh, tío! Jajaja…

  
-¡Desde luego que es un poder bastante invasivo! ¡Tenías que haberme avisado!

-En las fiestas suele ser un éxito… - dijo Manu con una risa velada.

-¿Lo haces en público?

-No, por dios, no. Y lo siento, ¿vale? Sí, es bastante invasivo. Lo siento.- suspiré.- De todas formas el acceso a esa información es limitado. Son cosas que me habrías contado antes o después. Información superficial. 

  
-Tendrían que contratarle en aduanas.- dijo Azu.- Haría de las colas algo del pasado.

  
-Tú quieres matarme…- miré de nuevo a Óscar.- Otra cosa que he podido captar es tu cambio. Cómo te afecta. Y es… terrible. Lo siento mucho.

  
-Bueno, eso que haces tampoco debe ser agradable.

  
Me encogí de hombros. No lo era pero podía “desconectarlo”. Óscar tenía que llevar guantes. Durante un instante nos miramos y recodé qué fue lo que me atrajo de él aquel día. Pero desvié la mirada. Ya no me atrevía a mirar a los ojos a nadie. Mi cambio me había arrebatado eso. Lo cierto es que a veces no necesitaba la llamita para llegar a los secretos más recónditos de la gente. Y lo que veía no eran sólo fríos datos demográficos. Lo más cercano a explicar qué veía era decir que llegaba a ver el alma de la gente. Por desgracia había ocurrido 2 veces. Y juré que no volvería a ocurrir nunca más. Carraspeé para apartar ese pensamiento y sonreí levantando el botellín.

  
-¡Brindemos, frikis míos! ¡Porque el cambio no nos cambie!

  
-Tú podrías cambiar el felpudo del baño que va a salir andando un día, la verd…

  
-JAJAJA- se rió Azucena.

  
-¡Iros a la mierda! ¡No os invito nunca más a mi casa! ¡Desagradecidos!

  
Todos reían cuando noté el móvil vibrando en mi bolsillo. Lo cogí. El nombre en la pantalla me quitó la sonrisa de los labios.

  
-Manu.

  
-¿Qué?

  
-¿Por qué me está llamando tu novia?

  
En la pantalla el nombre de “Laura Guzmán “Picoleta””. Manu se encogió de hombros. Descolgué.

  
-¿Qué desea la Benemérita de este humilde ciudadano sin antecedentes? - dije.

  
-¿Qué es eso de ir preguntando mierdas por el barrio, Dani? ¿Qué te he puto dicho mil veces, Dani?

  
-Que sea buen ciudadano y pague mis imp…

  
-¡No te pongas gilipollas conmigo! Deja de hacer de detective de mierda, ¿me oyes? Estás poniendo nervioso a la mitad del gremio de hosteleros de Malasaña con tus preguntitas de mierda. 

  
-¡Pero si fueron ellos quien me pidieron ayuda!

  
-¡No! Fermín te contó un rumor y luego tú te has venido arriba, así que déjalo estar ya de una puñetera vez y si ves que hay algo raro, ¡me llamas! ¿Entendido?

  
-Laura…

  
-Ni Laura ni hostias, o te empapelo por obstrucción. ¿Estamos?

  
Miré a Manu que me miraba cariacontecido y con expresión culpable. Espera…

  
-Vale, Laura, lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir.

  
-No te creo, pero vale. Si vuelvo a escuchar ni media palabra de tus “investigaciones” te juro por dios que empezarás a tener antecedentes.

  
Colgué. Miré a Manu.

  
-¿Se lo has dicho?

  
-Eh, no directamente.

  
-¡Tío!

  
-Joder, tronco…

  
Me levanté y me fui al baño. Manu fue detrás de mi, pero no le dejé. Tenía que mear y tenía que tranquilizarme. Era jueves, aún tenía que ir mañana a currar y no necesitaba encabronarme así. Respiré hondo y me lavé la cara con agua fría. Respiré hondo y me di un minuto. Cuando salí, Manu estaba preocupado. Lo ignoré y sonreí.

  
-¿¡Quién quiere pizza!?


	2. Cambios burocráticos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

Después del Cambio, decir que mi vida había seguido como si nada hubiera sido decir una verdad a medias. Seguí yendo a trabajar, lo cual, con la que estaba cayendo, no era ninguna tontería y, más o menos todo seguía siendo igual. Pero sí que había cosas diferentes, claro.

  
En primer lugar llegaba muchísimo antes a la oficina.

  
Ir en un vagón de metro petado hasta la bandera no era demasiado agradable. No es que mirara a los ojos de la peña y acabara medio idiota mirando almas, no, pero me había dado cuenta, poco después de… todo lo que pasó, que dependiendo de cómo era el Cambio en las personas, podía verlo. Y como todo lo que descubres, una vez lo ves por primera vez, lo empiezas a ver por todas partes. Podía ver los Cambios de la gente sólo con mirarles, y no sólo eso, sino… muchas más cosas que no se podían ver a simple vista. Y claro, era perturbador y cansado cuanto menos. Subirte a un vagón de metro y compartir tus 20 centímetros cuadrados con un tipo con piel de serpiente y una señora con alas de murciélago era, como mínimo, incómodo. No sólo me daba un susto de muerte, especialmente a esas horas de la mañana, que no se tiene el corazón para sobresaltos, sino porque esas personas se daban cuenta de que de alguna manera yo sabía lo que eran. Y claro, pánico. No solían reaccionar bien. Más bien… mal, del palo “Como digas algo te parto las piernas, pero sólo por si acaso, te rompo la cara y vas avisado”. Así que más de una vez había llegado a la oficina con más de una hostia en el cuerpo.

  
No me han pegado nunca tanto en mi vida. Qué cojones, si he empezado a ir a un dojo para tratar de aprender a defenderme… Puta vida.

  
Total, que salía de casa mucho antes de que pusieran las calles para cruzarme al menor número de personas posible. ¿Es cobarde? Muy seguramente. ¿Es positivo para mi integridad física? También. 

  
Y en el trabajo no era muy fácil tampoco mantener las apariencias. Tuve suerte y en mi departamento el único Cambiado era yo. Pero no en otros. A veces subía en el ascensor con lo que no he podido definir mejor que un troll. Gris piedra, enorme, cejijunto, con cierto aroma a pies… No es la mejor compañía de ascensor, en efecto. No sabes dónde meterte ni qué cara poner por mucho que trate de verle con su forma humana. Heraldo se llama el pobre hombre, un tipo pequeño y gris de Financiero, con 3 carpetas en la mano y expresión soñolienta y tímida.

  
Al final te callas, pones cara de póker y te despides con un movimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa porque es gente con la que convives durante muchas horas al día. Al cabo de unos días ya les tenía a todos fichados y ya no me sorprendían tanto. Y ésos son los fáciles de ver. Cambiados como Óscar eran prácticamente invisibles para mí. Aún me hacía gracia el susto que me di la primera vez que vi a Azucena. Me dio tal susto y ella se ofendió tanto que no pude evitar ir detrás de ella y pedirle disculpas con un café y mi juramento en sangre de que no contaría nada. Así nos conocimos. Super de buen rollo. Casi me mata.

  
El caso es que ahora iba por la ciudad con cuidado. Es verdad que con el tiempo aprendí a controlar un poco mis… ¿poderes? O mi, ¿visión? Yo qué sé cómo llamar a esto. ¿Dones? ¿Mierdas? Me da igual. Al final más o menos podía ir por la calle sin que se me saliera el corazón por la boca cada 300 metros. Ahora sabía cómo bloquearlo. A veces se me olvidaba, eso sí.

  
Por eso sabía que los Cambiados no lo eran por azar. Todas las personas que habían Cambiado seguían un patrón, débil, tonto, que parecía aleatorio y se me escapaba, pero estaba ahí. Lo sabía. Ése era parte de mi Cambio, ver COSAS, saber que estaban ahí aunque no supiera qué estaba viendo. Así que cuando percibí ese patrón de pronto se convirtió en una especie de obsesión, de… propósito vital. Estaba absolutamente convencido de que si indagaba lo suficiente descubriría por qué habíamos Cambiado. 

  
Y es que los Cambiados se agrupaban en nodos. Todos seguían una especie de Regla de los 5 pasos de Kevin Bacon y todos acababan estando relacionados entre sí de alguna manera, por muy fugaz que fuera. Conocidos, familia, como una red. Y había repes, o sea, gente que había cambiado igual que otra, pero que entre sí no se conocían. Seguro que había más dragones como Azu por el mundo y seguro que había alguien como yo por ahí y más de un gólem como Manu. Había algunos Cambios más numerosos que otros, como los “reptilianos”. Escamas por piel, cabezas de serpiente o de lagarto… Especialmente grimosa una cría que vi en un parque. Aun con su forma humana tenía la lengua demasiado larga para ser natural… ugh. Pero había de todo, desde criaturas mitológicas de todas las culturas del mundo, a personajes de ficción. Había de todo. Era como si esas formas tuvieran que ver con la cultura de cada persona. 

  
Pero nadie decía nada. Yo les veía caminar por la calle como si no pasara nada, con cierto aire de “mirad lo invisible que soy” que me resultaba tristemente evidente y que les hacía más visibles todavía. Y nadie, jamás, decía nada. Hasta se rehuían entre sí. Supongo que mi pandi de frikis era una rara avis en este mundo desquiciado. Era algo que me alucinaba. No podía comprender cómo no habían surgido asociaciones de afectados o algo así. Ese tipo de grupos surgían de manera casi inmediata y natural cuando paraba algo, que el alienamiento atroz de los Cambiados les empujara a buscar fuerza en el grupo o algo así, ¿no? 

  
Pues no.

  
¿Por qué?

  
Ni puta idea.

  
El casi es que a las 4 de la mañana Azu y Óscar se marcharon de mi casa de la calle Don Felipe y Manu y yo nos quedamos en ese salón que perdía calor por segundos, tirados en los dos sofás, razonablemente bebidos y con mucho, muchísimo sueño.

  
-Tío, vete a tu casa.- le dije sin ganas.

  
-No puedo conducir.

  
-Lo de irte a vivir a Fuente “a tomar por culo” el Saz fue tu decisión.

  
-Las virtudes del campo…

  
-Cógete un taxi.

  
-Quiero comer este mes.

  
-Bah, burgués.

  
Misma discusión de cada vez que mi amigo decidía no volver a casa. Seguramente Laura estuviera de guardia y no quería irse a esa casa de pueblo enorme y fría y vacía él solo. No podía culparle. 

  
-Este chico… - dijo al final de un largo silencio en el que casi me quedo dormido.- está muy verde.

  
No contesté, pero la crítica me molestó un poco. DEbí revolverme o hacer algún ruidito de desaprobación porque esa sensación le llegó a Manu alto y claro.

  
-¿Qué?

  
-No sé…- dije con voz pastosa.- Lo suyo es jodido. De verdad. Tiene mucha carga emocional. 

  
-Tío, tú ves cosas chunguísimas todos los días y no estás en perpetuo estado de nervios.

  
-No me compares con él, no es justo.- me incorporé. La conversación me estaba incomodando lo suficiente como para tratar de mantener la verticalidad.- La gente vive con sus Cambios como puede, unos mejor, otros peor… yo veo cosas, pero no las siento. Lo suyo va directo a las tripas y no puede bloquearlo. Ya has visto los guantes. Eso acaba comiéndote vivo…

  
Manu se quedó callado, como reflexionando, o… se había quedado dormido, no sé. No me importó. Me puse en pie y me fui al baño a echar un pis. Desde el salón me llegó la voz profunda y farragosa por el sueño y el alcohol de mi apreciado okupa por esa noche.

  
-Dani…- el tono me puso los pelos como escarpias. Era el tono de “no quieres saber esto, pero te lo voy a contar y que sea lo que Dios quiera” que ya nos había metido en problemas… ME había metido en problemas anteriormente. De pronto la cantidad de sueño en vena disminuyó un 60%.- He oído algo sobre un censo.

  
He de decir en este momento que soy una persona con mucha imaginación. Demasiada. El tono de Manu y esas palabras crearon varias realidades alternativas en mi mente en un par de segundos. Todas malas. Y en todas me partían la cara. Varias veces. Puse mis manos bajo el grifo y me las lavé lentamente. Minuciosamente seguí todos los pasos del buen lavado de manos sólo para alargar el momento en el que tuviera que contestar a aquella nueva información. Cerré el grifo y me apoyé en el lavabo mirándome al espejo.

  
Tenía ojeras y los ojos un poco rojos. Eso hacía que mis pupilas, normalmente azules, parecieran casi fluorescentes. Daba grima. Parecía que había fumado algo… El pelo, negro y con tendencia al remolino, empezaba a necesitar una visita al barbero. La parte de delante, más larga que la de atrás, había parecido buena idea hasta que empezó a crecer. Mi madre decía que era un tipo resultón, que es lo mismo que decir “más te vale ser gracioso, hijo”, así que nunca me preocupé demasiado por mi aspecto. Pero parecía cansado. No tanto por que fueran las 4 de la mañana, sino cansado de verdad. C A N S A D O. 

Manu, desde el salón, no decía nada. Entonces oí que se acercaba y me encontró exactamente en la misma postura. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, pero no le miré.

  
-Me lo ha dicho Laura.

  
-¿Por eso estaba tan cabreada cuando me ha llamado?

  
-Es posible.

  
Joder. Cerré los ojos. Laura era la novia de Manu, aunque la palabra “novia” se quedaba corta. Conocía a Manu desde hacía más de 20 años y esa cordobesa con mala hostia legendaria y alférez de la Benemérita era, ante la sorpresa de propios y extraños, la que había conseguido no sólo hacer sentar esa cabeza desquiciada y de falsa apariencia tranquila. Manu, creativo publicitario de barbita y gafas de pasta, no especialmente pedante a pesar de ser una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, era caótico-bueno por definición, con una capacidad de atención de aproximadamente dos segundos y terriblemente buena persona. Laura, por su parte, era una mecha de combustión lenta, fría, con esa furia rampante con la que siempre me azotaba sin contemplaciones, era posiblemente más inteligente que Manu, pero con las habilidades sociales de un muro de hormigón. Y tenía presencia. Eso era innegable. Aun sin el uniforme. Ella llegaba, se te plantaba delante y te hacías caquita. Garantizado. Y era alférez de la Guardia Civil, así que si Laura decía que iba a haber un censo, es que lo habría.

  
-¿Para cuándo? - pregunté.

  
-Pronto. Hablan de tener primero las instalaciones preparadas o algo así.

  
-¿Instalaciones? Van a por todas, ¿eh? - Manu asintió.- Hijos de puta.

  
Me sequé las manos y respiré hondo. Salí del baño y fui al armario del pasillo a sacar las mantas para el sofá cama de Manu. Mis movimientos eran bruscos, enfadados, pero es que ésto era algo que no nos pillaba con demasiada sorpresa a pesar del disgusto. Es algo que nos habíamos temido desde hacía tiempo. Que las autoridades quisieran saber quiénes eran los cambiados y controlarlos era algo que se habían olido siempre. Las instalaciones eran el campo de concentración que iban a desplegar para los “peligrosos”. Peligrosos ahora, sabes, no durante los dos años anteriores. Gente como Azu serían los primeros en caer. Gente que se podía convertir, literalmente en monstruos, encerrados porque sí para “garantizar la seguridad de la ciudadanía”.

  
-No pueden hacer eso.- dije.- No ha habido apenas incidentes con cambiados desde el Cambio. Además, tiene que ser inconstitucional por varios sitios.

  
Manu se encogió de hombros mientras recibía las mantas y la colcha que iba sacando del armario.

  
-Me ha dicho que necesitan a alguien como tú.

  
-¿Por eso me ha llamado antes?

  
-Es su manera de decirte que limpies tu agenda.

  
Resoplé.

  
-Pues ya puede buscarse a otro. No quiero participar en esa mierda.

  
-Habla con ella primero, Dani.

  
-No pienso ir señalando a la gente para que la metan en celd…

  
-Habla con ella, te digo.- dijo Manu con firmeza, con esa voz de padre que tiene. Me callé y cerré el armario.

  
-Tu novia tiene una visión demasiado pragmática de las personas, Manu, y por ahí no paso.

  
-Dani…

  
-Dani hostias.- silbé abriendo la cama del sofá con un tirón.- Si quiere su noche de los cristales rotos, conmigo que no cu…

  
-Dani, no es eso, cálmate.

  
-¡Y unos cojones me calmo!- grité. Y me arrepentí. Sabía por qué estaba enfadado, pero la reacción me pareció exagerada hasta a mí. Quizá hubiera bebido demasiado… A tomar por saco.- Que van a hacer un censo. Vale. ¿Y qué quiere que haga? Seguro que acaba siendo un marrón como todos los que han empezado con la frase “Laura tiene que hablar contigo”. ¿O no? 

  
-Marrones en los que al final te has implicado hasta las cejas, Dani, muy por encima de lo que se te había pedido y esa es tu responsabilidad, no la de Laura, y lo sabes, así que no seas hipócrita.- Manu y su voz de padre, tío. El día que tenga hijos los va a tener más tiesos que el palo de una escoba. 

  
.¿Entonces qué quiere?

  
-No tengo ni idea, ya te lo dirá ella… Lo único que sé es que a ella tampoco le hace gracia el tema.- dio un paso hacia mi.- Yo estoy dentro, pero si ti no vamos a ninguna parte.

  
¿Dentro? ¿Laura había implicado a Manu directamente? Fruncí el ceño. ¿Es que eso era algo extraoficial? Oh, joder, ahora las probabilidades de que me rompieran la cara eran del 100%. Pero aun así… Mierda. Aquel tema me afectaba. Y lo peor es que Manu tenía razón. Acababa implicándome siempre de manera personal y no era que pudiera evitar del todo. Mi… Cambio lo hacía todo personal y por eso me acababan partiendo la cara antes o después. 

  
Terminé de hacerle la cama y le lancé la almohada.

  
-Mañana hablamos.

  
Y me fui a la cama.


	3. El barrio cambia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

Desgraciadamente no soy una persona especialmente mañanera. Me cuesta la vida despertarme y mi cerebro no está del todo operativo hasta bien entrada la tarde. Y no, hablarme de buena mañana no es buena idea, especialmente si me he acostado de mala leche.

  
Manu le daba vueltas a un café y murmuró un “buenos días” cuando aparecí en el salón rascándome la cabeza y dejándome caer en el sofá. Era raro que se quedara a dormir. Al menos desde que empezó a salir con Laura. Pero al final habíamos convivido casi ininterrumpidamente desde la universidad. Manu era parte del mobiliario. Yo creo que a veces se le olvidaba volver a su casa cuando venía a la mía. 

  
Era temprano, como las 7 o así. No habíamos dormido ni 3 horas, pero no había sido una noche apacible. Por lo menos era domingo y no había que currar… De pronto me acordé de la conversación justo antes de irnos a dormir. El censo. Laura. Abrir aquel melón no había sido lo mejor antes de pretender descansar. Fui al comedor, que no era más que el mismo salón que se extendía hacia la terraza que daba a un patio interior. A aquellas horas sólo clareaba, pero en cuanto saliera el sol, empezaría a entrar por ahí. Manu desayunaba mirando su móvil, seguramente leyendo las noticias o Twitter. Yo aún estaba en ese estado letárgico mañanero que me duraría al menos una hora antes de empezar a parecer un ser humano funcional, con los ojos abiertos, pero dormido a todos los efectos. Fui mecánicamente a la cocina y prepararme un café y quizá mordisquear una tostada. Manu había hecho café ya, bendito sea. Y tostadas. El olor del pan llegó a mi cerebro y a mi estómago de maneras absolutamente antagónicas y tuve que salir corriendo al baño a vomitar. 

  
Las resaquitas del tito Dani son guays. No hay dolor de cabeza, no hay cansancio, no hay dolor… sólo náuseas. 

  
Me metí en la ducha. 

  
Mientras el agua se llevaba buena parte de mi empanamiento, empecé a pensar en el censo aquel. Un censo, instalaciones, un cambiado como yo… ¿Como yo, cómo? ¿Qué quería Laura de mi? Lo único que se me ocurría era que me necesitara para Ver algo que ella necesitaba encontrar. Si Manu estaba en el tema, la idea de convertirse en un radar localizador de Cambiados no tenía ninguna verosimilitud. No, Laura no le quería para eso. Y además, tenía pinta de ser algo extraoficial. Eramos civiles, Manu y yo, por mucho que nuestra relación con Laura fuera más o menos estrecha. Dios, no entendía nada y el mal cuerpo no me dejaba pensar con claridad. 

  
En cualquier caso algo era obvio: alguien había puesto en marcha ese censo. Si Laura se había enterado, si la Guardia Civil estaba enterada, es que se iba a plantear como algo mucho más grave que un simple conteo. La Guardia Civil se encargaba del terrorismo entre otras cosas… y del Seprona, a menos que empezaran a asimilarnos como fauna… No. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con el terrorismo. Algo que implicara seguridad nacional o algo así. Dios, y qué coño sabía yo si era igual de contable que el amigo troll Heraldo… 

  
Apagué el grifo y empecé a secarme con una toalla.

  
Vale, una orden así tiene que tener un origen político, de las instituciones del gobierno central. Algo así tiene que hacerse a nivel nacional, no autonómico. Ok, era una decisión política y, evidentemente, por la misma naturaleza del censo, no iba a hacerse público en un plazo corto de tiempo. Especialmente cuando Laura hablaba de ello como un “rumor”. Ere rumor tenía pinta de chivatazo, de globo sonda. A ver cómo reaccionan, a ver qué salta. Quizá incluso fuera algo interno. Meter miedo a los Cambiados que fueran parte de las mismas fuerzas de seguridad del estado. ¿Una criba interna? Me froté la cabeza con fuerza. No, no podía ser algo tan nazi. O sí. Jaja. ¿Me extrañaba un giro así después de todo aquel tiempo?  
Algo así era el equivalente al parche de la estrella que hicieron los nazis con los judíos y teniendo en cuenta que los Cambiados eran, literalmente, cualquiera, no habría estrato social que no se viera afectado con sus propios “apestados”. Lo que no pudieron hacer con los enfermos asintomáticos cuando el COVID, lo harían ahora. Pero peor. Joder, eso tenía que violar todas las constituciones, todos los derechos humanos del mundo y todas las cosas.  
A menos que consideraran que los Cambiados ya no eran seres humanos…

  
Sacudí la cabeza para ahuyentar ese pensamiento mientras me lavaba los dientes. Ya no tenía los ojos rojos, pero las ojeras delataban las pocas horas de sueño. Consideré el afeitarme… Bah, si me esperaban problemas mejor sería parecer uno de ellos. Que ojo, esto puede ser una tontería, pero de las pocas cosas que saqué en claro de los libros de Alatriste fue que, lo mejor para ahuyentar las cosas que te dan miedo es dar tú más miedo que ellas. Y es absolutamente cierto. Especialmente cuando esas cosas venían de manera recurrente a partirte la cara. 

  
Vaqueros, camiseta granate lisa, camisa de franela fina, cazadora, botas y bufanda. Cuando salí al salón Manu ya estaba listo. Un asentimiento, cogí las llaves y salimos de casa. No caminamos mucho y menos menos mal, porque aunque no había una sola nube en el cielo y el sol brillaba blanco y radiante sobre nosotros, el frío y el viento hacían que la piel se cortara. Me ajusté la bufanda en los pocos metros que nos separaban de mi bar de referencia.

  
El Bar La Palma es el típico bar antiguo que resistía como un jabato a la gentifricación de la zona. Lo manteníamos los vecinos de toda la vida. Había sido como una especie de pacto silencioso. La Palma no se cerraría mientras los vecinos de siempre siguiéramos en el barrio. Así que La Palma se había convertido en la parroquia vecinal y Fermín era una institución. Era un sitio pequeño, de barra de madera hiper barnizada y pulida a base de fregoteos intensos por años y años de bayetas. Era diminuto, apenas una abertura en el lado impar de la calle del mismo nombre, con tres mesas y esa mítica barra forrada al pie de azulejos de Talavera que no podía tener más de 3 metros de largo incluida la curvita que daba a la cocina. Las paredes del local estaban recubieras de fotoso del barrio, del antiguo Madrid, de cuando los hombres vestían de paño gris y las mujeres de negro, las calles eran de tierra y los burros tiraban de los carromatos llenos de mercancías. Sabía, porque mi abuela me lo había contado mil veces, que cerca de allí había habido una lechería, con sus vacas y sus latas de leche. La buena mujer siempre me señalaba el punto exacto cuando pasábamos de camino al cole. Ahora era una peluquería. Pero el Bar La Palma siempre había estado ahí. Nadie sabía muy bien desde cuándo, pero algo me decía que ya se servían chatos de vino desde el 2 de mayo, y quizá antes. Al entrar pensé en Óscar, en cómo sería para él tocar nada de lo que hubiera en un sitio así. Me dio un escalofrío.

  
-¡Hombre! - exclamó Fermín al vernos entrar.- ¡El dúo calaveras!

  
El hombre, gordo como un ballenato, colorado y rubio como un alemán en Benidorm, frotaba la barra con una bayeta de color gris indescifrable y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fermín era parte de mi vida. Le conocía desde siempre. Mi abuela prácticamente le había criado y era como una especie de tío putativo para mí en todos los sentidos. Me saqué la carrera en la mesa de la esquina y Manu, por extensión, también. Nos sentamos en la barra y vi cómo la ceja de Fermín se arqueaba sin dejar de sonreír.

  
-Que te ha pasado un camión por encima o qué, chaval.

  
Gruñí, pero el café con leche hirviendo y la barrita de pan con aceite aparecieron igual. Por suerte ya no tenía tantas náuseas. Bendije su alma inmortal en silencio y eché el sobrecito de azúcar al café. Le miré. Me miró. Exhalé derrotado y miré si éramos los únicos en el bar, que la puerta estuviera cerrada y que el único ruido fuera el de Radio Marca de fondo. 

  
-¿Es grave?- preguntó el hombre al final. Me encogí de hombros. Entonces me puso una copita de brandi delante. No pude evitar sonreír.- Si quieres que pregunte por ahí…

  
Alcé la mirada y le miré como para detenerle. Negué con la cabeza. Mejor no menearlo más, especialmente después de la llamada de Laura. Fermín se apoyó en la barra para susurrar.

  
-Lo que te dije el otro día…- dijo el hombre. Sí, lo del “otro día”, lo que le había hecho hacer esas “preguntas de mierda”… supe que no podría desayunar en paz y que no podría dejarlo del todo como me había pedido la alférez… Mierda. Suspiré y ofrecí a Fermín toda mi atención mientras oía a Manu resoplar a mi lado. El cabrón me lee la mente. Le ignoré.- Julito me ha dicho que ha vuelto a pasar. Me contó que el otro día algunos descerebrados la liaron en La Vía Láctea.

  
-Siempre hay algún borracho que la lía, Fermín.- dije masticando el pan.

  
-¿Un borracho con escamas?

  
-Joder.

  
-No pasó de ahí.- aclaró el hombre. Dos hostias y el puerta les tiró a la calle. Punto y final.

  
Una vez más un incidente con un cambiado que no trascendía más allá del rumor de barrio. ¿Cómo algo así no se convertía en portada o en trending topic? No es que quisiera ese foco de atención sobre cada tontería que ocurriera con un Cambiado, pero era desconcertante…

  
-Entonces, fue lo de la sidrería y lo de la Via Láctea, ¿no? - pregunté.

  
-De momento.- respondió Fermín.

  
Volví a gruñir y miré a Manu que alzó las manos en acto de inocencia.

  
-Tío, ya sabes que Laura se va a cabrear.

  
-Laura ya está cabreada, tronco. Vive cabreada. Especialmente conmigo.- me limpié los labios con una de esas servilletas impermeables y me di por desayunado.

  
-¿Estará Julito en la tahona?- pregunté a Fermín.

  
-Seguro.

  
Dejamos el dinero en la barra y miré la copita de brandy. Es posible que ese marrón bien mereciera un trago de algo fuerte, aunque fuera de manera preventiva. Cogí la copita y la vacié en mi garganta. La expresión de Fermín era seria, determinada. Levanté la copita a su salud y la dejé en la barra mientras salíamos a que nos rompieran la cara.


	4. Cambios en la noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

Sabías que te acercabas a la tahona de Julito porque aproximadamente a mitad de calle ya te llegaba el aroma dulce y alimenticio del pan recién hecho. Al llegar vimos que el cierre estaba aún echado. Lo golpeé con la mano abierta mientras llamaba a gritos al panadero. Una ventanita ridícula se abrió a dos metros sobre el suelo y una cabeza conocida con un gorro blanco y ojeras, salió con cara de fastidio a gritar un “¿Qué coño pasa? Ya está bien con esos golpes…”. Sus ojos me reconocieron.

  
-¿Tú? - dijo. Sonreí.- ¿Qué coño quieres, Dani? Estoy sacando el pan ahora, no es buen momento.

  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.

  
Julito frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia

  
-Ése ha sido el Fermín, como si lo viera…

  
-Anda abre.

  
-Joder… ¡Espera un poco!

  
La cabeza desapareció. Cinco minutos después la cortina de metal se elevó y una bocanada de aire caliente y olor a pan salió de la puerta abierta. Las dos ayudantes de Julito saludaron con una sonrisa cuando entramos. Eran dos hermanas que habían venido de Bolivia hacía unos 5 años, justo antes de que aquella década de mierda empezara a esparcir la ídem por el mundo y se habían apuntado al curso de panadería profesional que daban en una universidad de oficios en Villaverde. Julito daba clases en ese curso y se fijó en la especial habilidad que tenían para conseguir el punto justo en todo lo que hacían. Tenía truco ya que ya eran profesionales. Su familia había regentado una panadería en Quito toda la vida, pero el pan que se hacía allí no tenia nada que ver. Querían abrir su propio negocio adaptándose a los gustos locales así que Julito se ofreció a becarlas para las prácticas en su propia panadería. La beca se convirtió en contrato en firme y ahora tenían, además de barras, chapatas, integrales y candeal, pan sarnita y marraqueta , pan dulce y varios tipos de pan de maíz. 

  
Julito nos condujo al obrador. Un obrador de tahona es un sitio fundamentalmente blanco. Todo es blanco o de un color muy clarito. Las paredes de azulejos, el suelo, las bandejas de aluminio, las máquinas… Incluso Julito y las hermanas parecían rebozados en blanco. Julito y las dos mujeres no dejaban de moverse en perfecta sincronía por la caldeada estancia haciendo lo que tenían que hacer con movimientos casi mecánicos. Aun así el hombre arrancó un momento para volver a dirigirme la palabra.

  
-Tendría que haberme callado. Este tipo de cosas a la larga no traen nada bueno.

  
-Venga, hombre, no seas así. Sólo quiero que me cuentes un poco…

  
Julito me echó una mirada que podía haber clavado en la pared a mi espalda.

  
-No quiero problemas.- dijo con firmeza.- Las cosas ya están lo suficientemente mal como para que ahora la gente se crea que me meto en lo que no me importa.

  
Ah, ahí estaba. Julio sabía que o era un Cambiado, pero nadie de su equipo tenía por qué saberlo. Yo era un amigo, un vecino, alguien al que le había ido a comprar el pan desde que era un chaval, pero también era un Cambiado y la gente, como he dicho, no reacciona muy bien con el tema.

  
-Ya sabes que soy discreto.

  
-Sí, como un cura en la caravana del Orgullo.- dijo con sorna. Volvió a chasquear la lengua y con un movimiento de su cabeza nos dijo que le siguiéramos a una habitación al fondo. Cerró la puerta. Las paredes, cubiertas con estanterías, tenían decenas de botes de cosas como “azúcar glass”, “pepitas de chocolate”, “canela”, “café” y tres arcones congeladores inmensos apoyados en dos de las paredes. Todo igual de blanco.

  
-La gente habla.- dijo por fin el panadero.- No muy alto, pero habla. Sobre todo la gente de la hostelería.

  
Muchos de los restaurantes que operaban alrededor de la tahona le compraban el pan a Julito, así que tenía un buen abanico de clientes que vivían la noche del barrio en su más puro significado e intensidad. Asentí animándole a continuar.

  
-Al parecer, de un tiempo a esta parte los cambiados se ven más.

  
-¿Cómo que se ven más?

  
-Que ya no se esconden con su cara humana. A veces cambian a la vista de todos.- lo decía verdaderamente escandalizado.- Me contaba uno ayer que un hombre estaba cenando con unos amigos y de pronto le salieron cuernos y le cambió la cara. El pánico después le vació el local y nadie se molestó en volver y pagar las consumiciones.

  
Dios…

  
-Y no es el único caso.- continuó Julio.- En los bares es más frecuente. De pronto alguien cambia y cunde el pánico y se montan broncas.

  
-Pero, ¿es adrede o los Cambiados no se dan cuenta de que cambian?- preguntó Manu.

  
-No tengo ni idea, pero la gente de la noche se está poniendo nerviosa.

  
Miré a Manu. Quizá fuera esto lo que había disparado la decisión del censo. Una mirada de reconocimiento y Manu volvió a tomar la palabra.  
-¿Alguien llamó a la policía?

  
-No creo.- respondió Julio.- Ya sabéis cómo es la gente con estas cosas. Hacen como si no hubiera pasado nada y ya está. Pero después de que se te vacíe el local 4 noches seguidas, te dejan la caja temblando. No me extrañaría que alguno haya dado parte.

  
-¿Crees que podríamos hablar con alguno de tus clientes?- pregunté.

  
-Te he dicho que no quiero tener problemas.

  
-Julio, te estoy intentando ayudar.- dije con firmeza.- No es normal que ahora después de dos años la gente deje de controlarse y empiece a cambiar sin darse cuenta. A estas alturas saben muy bien cómo mantener las apariencias. Esto no es normal. Tú mismo lo has dicho. Gente que está cenando y ¡puf! CUERNOS.

  
Julio frunció el ceño reflexionando. Luego bufó.

  
-Bah, pobre gente.- me miró.- Mejorando lo presente.

  
Asentí.

  
-Son gente, Julio. Eso no hay que olvidarlo.- dije casi más para mí que para él. 

  
El panadero asintió.

  
-El dueño del Zapp.- dijo al final.- Se llama Armando Almagro. Un tipo simpático.

  
-¿Estará en el local?

  
-No creo, ¿a estas horas?- sacó el móvil del bolsillo buscando su número.- Se habrá acostado hace nada… Aquí está. Te lo mando por mensaje.

  
Salimos al frío de aquella mañana de domingo con cierto desasosiego.

  
-No es normal.- doijo Manu.- Cambiados que pierden el control sin querer… No es normal.

  
-No, no lo es.- pulsé el botón de llamar y me puse el teléfono en la oreja.

****_____****

Armando Almagro era un tipo curioso. Ciertamente era simpático y transmitía ese aire “Macho Brummel” que ya tan poco se veía por las calles. Afortunadamente. Era un tipo de hombros anchos, complexión robusta y cuello corto, que compensaba su pinta de gorila prehistórico con un pelo y forma de vestir impecables… para 1980. Y apestaba a Brummel.

  
Nos encontramos con él el un sitio que le hacía franca justicia. El Café Comercial en la glorieta de Bilbao era uno de esos locales que mantenían el aire vetusto y decimonónico de sus columnas de hierro forjado y madera, sus cristales al ácido y los precios absurdos de siempre a pesar de la crisis. Así que en una de las mesas del fondo, ver a este caballero de ubicación temporal difusa no desentonaba en absoluto. El señor Almagro nos esperaba con su Sol y Sombra y un iPhone en la mano, distraído.

  
-Buenos días, señor Almagro.

  
Saludamos los dos, nos presentamos, nos dimos un apretón de manos y juro que mi voz se volvió 2 octavas más grave. ¿El efecto Brummel? Carraspeé. 

  
-¿Para quién trabajan?- preguntó Almagro justo después de que el camarero se marchara con nuestra comanda.

  
Manu y yo nos quedamos helados y nos miramos.

  
-Para nadie.- respondí.

  
-¿No son de la policía? - negamos con la cabeza.- ¿Investigadores privados? 

  
-Eh… no.- dijo Manu.

  
-¿Periodistas?

  
-Muy señor mío, no recuerdo haberle faltado al respeto.- dije con cierta sorna en mi voz. Manu sonrió a mi lado. Almagro no parecía haber captado la broma. Carraspeé de nuevo, avergonzado.- No.

  
-¿Entonces por qué hurgan? ¿Qué tienen que ganas de todo esto?

  
-Digamos que es una inversión a largo plazo, señor Almagro.- dijo Manu prudente.- Somos parte de una asociación vecinal a la que le preocupan estos temas. Queremos ayudar.

  
-¿Van a hacer algo para que los Cambiados dejen de… pues es, de cambiar?- lo dijo con los dientes apretados y mirando alrededor, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien le oyera.

  
-De momento queremos saber por qué está pasando eso.- dije con tono tranquilo.- No es normal.

  
Almagro respiró hondo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, observándonos. Al final asintió.

  
-No, no lo es.- dijo llevándose la copita de licor a los labios.- Los Cambiados… esa pobre gente… De pronto veían que la gente corría despavorida y ni siquiera sabían qué ocurría.  
-O sea, que no lo hacían a posta.- dijo Manu.

  
-No. Eso era evidente.- Almagro respirón hondo.- No puedo culparles y muchos se hacían cargo de la cuenta o intentaban pedir disculpas… Pero ya llevo perdidos más de 90.000 euros en los últimos 3 fines de semana. Y gracias a Dios que la gente no habla de estas cosas, porque si no…

  
El camarero llegó con nuestras consumiciones. Un refresco para Manu y una manzanilla para mi. Era casi mediodía y aún tenía náuseas. Mierda de resaca.

  
-Ha dicho que esto lleva pasando desde hace 3 semanas.- dije rompiendo el sobre de azúcar. Almagro volvió a asentir.

  
-Al menos en mi local.

  
-¿Sabe si ha ocurrido en más sitios?- pregunté.

  
-Prácticamente en todos.- dijo el hombre.- Sé que no fui el primero. Hay una discoteca nueva, se llama… Taxxxi, con 3 equis. No es de striptease, pero casi. Creo que fue de los primeros sitios en los que ocurrió. De estoy hace al menos un mes y pico. Está cerca de la Plaza de Olavide.

  
-¿Podría contarnos algo más de los sucesos del restaurante?

  
Almagro lo hizo. Describió los tres incidentes con todo lujo de detalles. Los tres resultaron muy parecidos. Gente normal que entra, se sienta, cena, habla, ríe y de pronto cambian. Uno de ellos era una especie de sátiro, de ahí la historia del tipo con cuernos. Otro era una especie de ser gatuno, peludo y de ojos verde brillante. El tercer caso fue una mujer que se volvió semitransparente. Ella misma gritó cuando se vio las manos, horrorizada, mirando a su alrededor y a todo el mundo, muerta de vergüenza y terror. Se fue corriendo antes de que la gente empezara a marcharse.

  
Algo le pasaba a esa gente. No podía ser algo casual. Algo unía a todos esos Cambiados. Azucena no había tenido ese tipo de problemas desde que la conocía.Tampoco podía pensar que les pasaba a todos los cambiados. Quizá sólo ocurriera con unos individuos concretos. ¿Y por qué desde hace un mes (y pico)? Algo había disparado esos cambios aparentemente involuntarios.

  
Nos despedimos de Almagro que se levantó y se marchó del café dejando un billete de 5 euros en la mesa. Manu se bebió el agua de los hielos con expresión pensativa.

  
-¿Qué opinas?- pregunté.

  
-Que algo está haciendo que los Cambiados pierdan el control.- Asentí.- Que no le pasa a todo el mundo y que tiene, a falta de más información, especial incidencia por la noche. Que todo comenzó hace un mes en este barrio y no sabemos si está pasando más allá.

  
-Vamos, que no sabemos absolutamente nada, pero sabemos que algo ocurre.

  
-Pues lo mismo que esta mañana.

  
-Casi lo mismo, pero más.- dije alzando un dedito.

  
Pedimos la cuenta y nos metimos en el metro. Manu iba en silencio, dándole vueltas a lo que habíamos averiguado. Yo también, pero él es el listo. Yo… bueno, yo tengo otras virtudes.


	5. El Cambio repentino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

Entrar en un Vips siempre tiene un no sé qué de deja vù. El que sean todos iguales sea cual sea en el que estés, es lo que tiene. Vas a uno y es como si hubieras estado en todos. Yo, personalmente, no había estado nunca en el de Goya, pero no me decepcionó. Era exactamente igual que todos los demás. A esa hora de la mañana aún había poca gente. Las horas pico de desayuno y comida quedaban un poco lejos, así que los pocos clientes que había disfrutaban del local prácticamente para ellos solos.

  
Laura estaba sentada en una mesa que controlaba estratégicamente las escaleras, la salida y la entrada a los baños. En sus manos un café y en su rostro la expresión vacía y ligeramente altiva que la caracterizaba. Era una mujer indudablemente atractiva. Mucho. Era muy posible que la agresividad y la frialdad que exudaba fuera la consecuencia de ello, una suerte de maniobra de defensa inconsciente. Laura, cordobesa de nacimiento, era el tópico de mujer andaluza morena, esbelta, de ojazos negros y pelazo que, de servicio, siempre anudaba en un moño apretado como una estrella de neutrones. Su actitud en general era seca, cortante, no dada a los lugares comunes de la interacción social básica. Cierto era que a mi me tenía cierta inquina, pero había visto cómo se desenvolvía y parecía que no hacía falta ser yo, específicamente, para recibir su espeluznante trato. Si no fuera porque había visto cómo se comportaba con Manu, la hubiera tachado de bruja infame y jurado no volver a cruzarme en su camino en mi vida. Fue verle y de pronto la expresión vacía desapareció. Manu se adelantó para saludarla con un beso y hasta vi cómo sonreía. Luego me miró a mi y de nuevo la expresión vacía. Fruncí en ceño. ¿Sería consciente de lo inquietante que era eso? Nos sentamos con ella.

  
-¿Querías hablar conmigo?- dije.

  
-”Querer” es una presuposición bastante osada,- dijo ella.- pero supongo que Manu te lo ha contado.- asentí.- De momento sólo es un rumor, pero cuando el río suena es que está a punto de ocurrir. De todas formas ya están moviendo algunas cosas en el cuerpo. Y sé por mis contactos con la policía que ya se están reasignando recursos desde hace un par de meses. Seguramente sólo estén esperando al OK del presupuesto desde Interior. A estas alturas de mes seguro que se esperan a enero y que caiga en los presupuestos del año que viene, así que lo que sea que quieran montar está en ciernes y nos lo dirán el día antes. Como siempre…

  
-Tienen prisa.- dije.

  
-Antes de nada, Dani. Todo esto es off the record.- añadió. Asentí de nuevo.- Y fuera de mis actividades en el cuerpo. Por eso Manu está aquí también. No me fío de nadie.

  
-Joder, Laura, ¿qué pasa?

  
Laura dio un par de vueltas a la taza vacía de café antes de contestar.

  
-Además del censo es posible que se utilicen las antiguas instalaciones de Cuatro Vientos para montar allí los centros de internamiento.

  
-Campos de concentración.- corregí.

  
Laura me fusiló con la mirada.

  
-Independientemente de la nomenclatura…- dijo con frialdad glacial.- y de lo horrible que es todo… lo que me da la sensación es que esto no va a venir solo.

  
-¿A qué te refieres?

  
Manu tomó la palabra.

  
-A día de hoy nadie podría justificar la puesta en marcha de algo así, ni política, ni judicialmente, ni mucho menos aprobaría el desembolso que supondrá. Es anticonstitucional, anti derechos humanos, anti todo, ya sabes. Y muy caro.- explicó mi barbudo amigo.- Decir mañana que se va a comenzar la rehabilitación de Cuatro Vientos para ESO sería un suicidio político. 

  
Y rehabilitar Cuatro Vientos era una obra faraónica. Toda aquella zona llevaba abandonada décadas.

  
-A menos que sepan que los cambiados sí serán un peligro de aquí a enero.- terminó Laura.

  
Les miré a cada uno de hito en hito. Ahora empezaba a entender la dirección en la que giraban las ruedecitas de sus cerebros.

  
-¿Creéis que está relacionado con…?

  
-¿Tus preguntitas de mierda en el barrio? - preguntó Laura.- Sí. Lamentablemente sí.

  
-Pues parece que lleva ocurriendo un par de meses.- dije.- ¿Crees de verdad que alguien está provocando que esa gente pierda el control deliberadamente?

  
-No sé si provocándolo o que saben, de alguna manera, que va a haber una progresiva… pérdida del status quo.- siguió Laura. Entonces noté que su mirada ganaba en intensidad. Me preparé.- Sea lo que sea algo les conecta. 

  
-De momento parecen clientes aleatorios en locales y restaurantes.- dije evasivo.

  
-¿Quizá es la zona?- sugirió la agente.- ¿La noche? ¿Algo que les relacione?

  
-Ni idea, Laura.- dije frunciendo el ceño.- Me prohibiste seguir haciendo preguntitas de mierda, ¿te acuerdas?

  
-Me acuerdo de que gracias a mí una denuncia por acoso ha acabado en la papelera después de que el otro día el del restaurante La Bodeguilla se hartara de que te pusieras borde con él.   
Cerré la boca. Me duró poco.

  
-Ese hijodelagranputa tenía a su camarera aterrorizada desde que se enteró de que era una Cambiada, Laura. Lo mínimo era meterle el miedo en el cuerpo a ese cabrón. Y ya sabes que la gente aguanta lo que sea por seguir llevando el pan a casa. 

  
-Me da igual, Dani.- dijo ella con firmeza.- Lo denuncias y que la policía se haga cargo. No puedes ir de vigilante, que parece que le has cogido gusto a que te manden a urgencias, te lo juro. 

  
Resoplé porque un poco de razón sí tenía, pero jamás le daría la satisfacción de hacérselo saber.

  
-¿Y sabes quién es la mente brillante tras todo esto?- pregunté.

  
-¿Si supiera eso crees que estaría pateando las calles como lo hago? Pues me imagino que será una decisión política, seguro, como todas. Alguien por lo que sea se ha cabreado mucho con los Cambiados.

  
Torcí el morro.

  
-Mñe… no sé…- dije.

  
Laura me miró de soslayo con expresión de “y tú qué sabrás”.

  
-La navaja de Hanlon, Laurita.- dije disfrutando del rubor de ira en su rostro por el diminutivo.- No atribuyas a maldad intencionada lo que puede ser adecuadamente explicado como estupidez. Un político se cabrea por razones desconocidas y entonces planea el método definitivo para destruir las vidas de miles de personas a través de un censo en plan gueto de Varsovia tras conseguir demostrar su peligrosidad en algún tipo de gran acto terrorista en un plazo de unos meses. Ni la campaña fascista de Trump fue tan rápida, Laura. Es que casi puedo imaginármelo riéndose en plan “Muajaja” en su despacho mientras acaricia un gato blanco.

  
-Sí… demasiado inverosímil.- asintió Manu,. Y no lo digo por el gato, sino por lo de que es demasiado poco tiempo para mover a la gente a ese extremo. 

  
-Supongamos que el origen de esta idea es un lobby misterioso que quiere que los cambiados estén controlados de alguna manera y que “pagará” al político en su justa medida en el futuro.- dije pensando en voz alta.- Pero es una idea horrible. Nadie la apoyaría. Llevamos 2 años de Pax Cambiada. No ha habido problemas con nadie porque todo el mundo ha intentado seguir con sus vidas…

  
-Salvo honrosas excepciones.- apuntó Laura.

  
-Y están en la cárcel.- dije, porque por supuesto había casos de peña que utilizaba su cambio para cometer delitos. Por suerte eran pocos y torpes. Alcé las manos para invocar paz.- Vale, supongamos que este político maligno es un político medio normal. El censo es algo que, filtrado a destiempo podría hacer caer gobiernos enteros. Quizá no en este país, pero sí en otros. Un político nunca diría que sí a algo así si no tiene algún tipo de rédito para él o para su partido o supiera que tiene la mitad de la batalla de las encuestas ganada.

  
-¿Dinero? ¿Favores futuros? ¿Puertas giratorias? - sugirió Laura. Me encogí de hombros.

  
-A saber. Quizá ese lobby tiene otros intereses a medio largo plazo que no conocemos. Lo que está claro es que cuando quieres dar por culo a la gente, ¿qué haces?

  
-Poner lubricante.- dijo Manu. Asentí.- Preparas el terreno, cambias opiniones, das turras en redes, generas mal rollo, predispones a la gente. Pero la gente no habla de los Cambiados, que es lo que no cuadra en todo esto. No se habla de ello en absoluto y mientras podemos mantenerlo en secreto todo va bien. Y si no, le pasa como a la camarera de La Bodeguilla.

  
-Así que aprovechas que los Cambiados estén perdiendo el control y lo empiezas a convertir en un problema de seguridad pública.- continué.- Aunque no estén haciendo nada ilegal las asociaciones de ocio empiezan a perder miles de euros cada vez que alguno la lía sin querer. Y si hay algo que hace respingar a los políticos son las inseguridades económicas y el sacrosanto sector de turístico.

  
-Así que el mal rollo empieza siendo algo que se nota a ras de suelo, pero aumenta. Y entonces algo pasa. Algo gordo. Algo que es imposible de ocultar o de mantener entre susurros.- dijo Manu.

  
-Y entonces, zas, el censo.- dije.- La solución sensata, democrática, es por vuestro bien, bla bla…

  
-¿Y ese es el pago del lobby? - preguntó Laura escéptica.- ¿Subir en las encuestas? Poco pago me parece. Y no muy seguro.

  
-Es un loby malvado. Las satisfacción de ver funcionar su plan demoníaco es suficiente. Muahahaha y todo eso.

  
-¿Y dónde está aquí tu navaja de Hanlon, tío listo? Todo sigue pareciéndome una historia de ciencia ficción.

  
-Es una buena historia.- me encogí de hombros.- Además, me resulta más fácil pensar en un lobista malvado e inteligente que en un político malvado e inteligente.

  
Laura pagó su café y salimos del Vips. Al alcanzar Alcalá nos dirigimos al Retiro rodeando las Escuelas de Aguirre. Cuando las rejas y los árboles aparecieron en mi campo de visión me tensé. Algo pasaba en el Parque, pero no podía verlo bien. Manu me dijo algo, creo, pero salí corriendo hacia la puerta de acceso más próxima. Mientras esquivaba a los coches que casi me atropellan al cruzar, pude oír los gritos y la gente que ya empezaba a salir en tromba por la misma entrada a la que me dirigía a zancadas. Padres con carritos, gente con bicicletas, perros, alguna señora mayor… Traté de esquivarles mientras forzaba mis pasos hacia el paseo asfaltado. El pánico contagioso de la gente a mi alrededor hacía que mi corazón amenazara por salírseme de la boca, pero tenía que seguir. Tenía que llegar al origen de ese caos.

  
Por fin logré colarme por los laterales del tumulto y correr paseo arriba buscando con los ojos lo que había llegado a intuir aun fuera del Parque. Me detuve, di dos vueltas sobre mí mismo mirando al cielo, a los árboles, escaneando el aire…  
-Mierda…- musité, perdido. 

  
Oí unos pasos que se acercaban corriendo. Manu y Laura me habían alcanzado con expresión alterada. Bueno, Laura no. Laura hablaba por el móvil, seguramente dando la alarma y pidiendo refuerzos o algo así.

  
-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Manu jadeando.- ¿Qué ha hecho que toda esa gente huy…?

  
Le hice un gesto con la mano para que callara y me dejara pensar. La gente seguía saliendo de entre las profundidades del Parque como si fuera un río sin fin. El Retiro un domingo está siempre hasta la bandera. Entonces me di cuenta. La gente no huía de un punto, sino de varios. Salí corriendo mientras empezaba a entender el patrón que seguía la marabunta de gente en su huida. Manu y Laura me seguían de cerca. La sombra gris de los árboles sin hojas alfombró nuestra carrera desesperada en dirección al Estanque. El Retiro no es especialmente pequeño y recorrerlo corriendo ninguna tontería. Por suerte había empezado a ir al gimnasio. Al fin y al cabo, una de las mejores maneras de evitar que te rompan la cara es correr, ¿no? Jadeando y con los pulmones ardiendo por el aire helado, nos acercamos a la entrada del Estanque que daba al embarcadero. Los tres sentimos el suelo vibrar por impacto y antes de que las copas de los árboles desaparecieran de nuestra vista, lo oímos. 

  
-JO - DER…- dijo Manu casi sin aliento.- ¿Eso es una hidra?

  
Dios… Bendito…

  
Eso era, en efecto, una hidra de más de 15 metros de altura. Era gigantesca. Cada vez que se movía temblaba el suelo y los chillidos o graznidos que salían por sus tres bocas eran ensordecedores. La reproducción a tamaño real de un braquiosaurio que vi una vez en una exposición no le hacía justicia. ¡Era más grande! ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera con esa agilidad? Su propio peso debería aplastarle contra el suelo. Los 3 cuellos iban cada uno por su lado rápidos, mortales, con ese movimiento milimétrico y que da tan mal rollo de las serpientes, arrancando ramas de los árboles cercanos. La gente seguía corriendo por sus vidas con esa clase de terror que ya no se usa, pero que todos tenemos grabado en el disco duro como sistema de defensa predeterminado: algo que ruge y es más grande que tú significa correr. Es simple.

  
Por suerte ya no quedaba casi gente por esa zona. Un par de adolescentes sacaban fotos y vídeos con el móvil como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Laura fue derecha a ellos con la furia de mil demonios que la caracterizaba. Yo por mi parte centré mi atención en la hidra, en cómo se movía. El inmenso ser gritaba por sus tres bocas, movía desesperadamente las patas delanteras y lanzaba sus cuellos hacia adelante, desesperado.

  
Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensármelo mis piernas empezaron a correr en dirección al inmenso monstruo. La cola daba latigazos a lo que había sido el quiosco del Estanque, las mesas y las sillas estaban esparcidas por todas partes y parte del tejado había cedido cuando las paredes del lado más golpeado habían desaparecido en el montón de escombros que eran ahora. La hidra volció a gritar coordinando sus tres cabezas hacia el cielo, en un puro grito de angustia. Cada vez que sus patas machacaban el suelo, sentía las vibraciones en mis pies y el agua del Estanque parecía un mar embravecido. 

  
Me acerqué lentamente por el ancho paseo frente al agua levantando las manos… y tragué saliva. 

  
-¡Eh! - grité.- La hidra seguía pateando y gimiendo.- ¡Eh, King Gidora! ¡Aquí!

  
La hidra rugió y de pronto dirigió las tres cabezas hacia mi pequeñísima persona. Me miró atentamente con esa quietud serpentil… y volvió a rugir. No me cagué encima por la mínima mientras me cubría la cabeza con los brazos, como si eso supusiera alguna diferencia. Entonces la hidra se calló. Volví a mirarla entre mis dedos y… y entonces me cabré. Sí, bueno, a veces tengo accesos suicidas.

  
-¿Ya? ¿Te has quedado a gusto?- le grité enfadado.- O sea, vengo hasta aquí para intentar ayudarte y te pones borde, ¿no? ¿Te parece que te deje aquí y vengan los helicópteros y los misiles y te hagan un King Kong en el Empire State o que salgamos de aquí como personas civilizadas? ¡Escoge ya porque no tenemos tiempo!

  
La hidra pareció perpleja y miró hacia el cielo porque, efectivamente, empezaban a sonar los helicópteros que se acercaban. Gimió débilmente y volvió a mirarme. Y volvió a soltar un gemidito. Sí, un gemidito. Fue bastante patético viniendo de un ser tan grande como un edificio de 6 plantas.

  
-No me comas, ¿vale? Me voy a acercar.- avisé.

  
Una de las cabezas me gruñó y juraría que hizo un gesto de “Comerte, por favor, qué asco…”. Las otras dos seguían vigilando los helicópteros. Me acerqué al animal y… Madre mía. Mi cabeza apenas le llegaba a las rodillas de las patas delanteras. El cuerpo reptiliano tenía cierta textura a cuero, más que a escamas, de color gris acero en la parte exterior y perla tornasolado en la interior. Entonces vi el problema. No necesitaba mi Cambio para verlo. Uno de los dedos de la pata trasera se había quedado enganchado con la uña a la rejilla de una alcantarilla. La cabeza que seguía mis movimientos volvió a gemir. La miré.

  
-Ya veo. ¿Te duele? - la hidra gimió lastimeramente. Me incliné sobre la alcantarilla para ver mejor.- Joder, tienes una uña… o garra o lo que sea, como una espada de grande, colega… Se ha enganchado, pero se puede sacar, ¿vale? Tranquilo.

  
Alargué la mano hacia la pata y…

  
¡¡¡GRAAAAUR!!!

  
Creo que salté el equivalente a mi altura en vertical como un gato asustado y solté un gritito.

  
-¡Eso no ayuda! - dije dándole una palmada en el costado por la rabia derivada del susto.- Cálmate que con los dos histéricos no llegamos a ninguna parte. Ayúdame un poco.

  
La hidra volvió a gemir. Los helicópteros sobrevolaban nuestra posición levantando polvo y viento. Intenté ignorarlo concentrándome en el problema entre manos. Me puse de cuclillas y examiné la rejilla. Estaba firmemente pegada al suelo… bueno, al asfalto. Por eso el inmenso monstruo a mi lado no había podido salir. Entre que le hacía daño y que la alcantarilla estaba muy bien puesta… Oí a la hidra gemir de nuevo y rugir con las dos cabezas restantes. Miré sobre mi hombro y a la entrada del paseo vi cómo varios coches de policía y un par de furgonetas bloqueaban el paso y se ponían en posición. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

  
-Vale, escucha…- la cabeza que me vigilaba guardó silencio.- Voy a intentar romper el asfalto. No te preocupes. Cuando saque la rejilla necesitaré que subas un poco la pata y entonces podremos sacarla. ¿Estás conmigo?

  
La cabeza asintió. Vale. La policía seguía allí atrás con sus luces estroboscópicas y diciendo no sé qué cosas súper interesantes por un megáfono. Lo ignoré. Respiré hondo y di dos palmadas tranquilizadoras a la pata de la hidra. Miré la rejilla y el asfalto. Aquello no iba a ser fácil. Estaba nervioso y concentrarme para utilizar mi Cambio en algo tan delicado iba a ser una odisea. Cerré los ojos y volví a calmar mi respiración y mi pulso. Y abrí los ojos para Ver.

  
Ver, con mayúsculas, era mi cambio. Como ya he comentado alguna vez, podía ver cosas invisibles como las formas de los cambiados que su voluntad ocultaba, podía ver almas en los ojos de la gente y podía VER las cosas profundamente. El asfalto no era perfecto. Tenía grietas, pequeñas, pero inevitables a pesar de que era relativamente nuevo. El calor intenso del verano y el frío invernal eran lo suficientemente intensos para hacer que el mejor asfalto quebrara. Y en un punto débil como aquel, en el que estaba en contacto con un metal que absorbía las diferencias de temperatura con tanta intensidad, ese sufrimiento estructural era mayor. Dejé mi mente en blanco lo mejor que pude y visualicé una bolita diminuta muy parecida a la llamita en una de las grietas más prometedoras. La llamita y la bola de… ¿energía? Eran básicamente lo mismo, pero las deseaba de diferente forma y con diferentes propiedades, así que era bastante versátil. Poco potente, pero versátil. 

  
No fue fácil. Demasiadas cosas a mi alrededor que me distraían y me ponían nervioso. Respiré hondo una vez más. Dejé que la bolita se colocara y plantara sus metafóricas manitas en los bordes de la grieta. Y la activé. La bolita actuó como una especie de mini explosivo que hizo que la grieta siguiera su camino natural usando las zonas más débiles del material, acelerando su desgaste y haciendo que el asfalto prácticamente se desintegrara como arena. Cogí la rejilla para que no se hundiera en el agujero. La hidra gimió al notar el cambio de presión.

  
-¡Sube la pata un poco!- grité por encima del estruendo de las sirenas y el megáfono.

  
Giré la rejilla con una mano y con la otra agarré la uña que parecía un garfio de 70cm de largo para girarla un poco en dirección contraria. La hidra se estremeció y por fin salió de su pequeña prisión. Puso su pata en el suelo cuando yo tiraba la rejilla al suelo.

  
-Ya está.- dije.- Ya puedes cambiar.

  
La cabeza que me miraba miró a la policía y dudó. Volvió a mirarme.

  
-Hablaremos con ellos, no te preocupes. No has hecho nada ilegal y no le has hecho daño a nadie. Como mucho… bueno, daños al kiosco… Pero yo me acabo de cargar una alcantarilla, así que estamos igual. 

  
Mal de muchos… La hidra pareció suspirar derrotada y en un simple parpadeo delante de mí ya no había un monstruo mitológico de 15 metros de alto, sino un hombre algo mayor que yo, un poco calvo y vestido con un plumas azul y vaqueros, gafas de metal y una expresión tan avergonzada que tuve que contenerme para no darle un abrazo.

  
-Lo siento mucho.- dijo.- No sé lo que me ha pasado. Es como si… hubiera perdido el control, no sé… y luego me puse tan nervioso que… Iba andando y entonces metí… la pata.

  
A pesar de todo sonreímos por el doble sentido. Varios policías se acercaban a nosotros desde los dos lados del paseo.

  
-¿Te ha pasado algo así antes?- pregunté.

  
-No, no, nunca, bueno… cuando el cambio.- resopló.- Por suerte estaba en un sitio al aire libre. Y solo. Creía que lo llevaba bien, sin que lo supiera nadie. Ahora ya… pfff…

  
Un aire de miedo y resignación le invadió mientras miraba a los policías que se acercaban. Me miró pasándose una mano por lo que quedaba de su pelo.

  
-Gracias de todas formas.- sonrió.

  
No pueden hacerte nada.- dije.- No tienen nada contra ti además de… bueno, los daños.

  
Se encogió de hombros.

  
-¿De verdad no sentiste nada raro?- insistí. Negó con la cabeza una vez más.- ¿Has ido a cenar a la zona de Malasaña den el último mes?

  
Me miró esta vez confuso y volvió a negar justo cuando los policías llegaron hasta nosotros y dijeron lo que tenían que decir Cogieron al hombre y le esposaron. Fruncí el ceño. Ese hombre era mi mejor pista y se lo iban a llevar. Di un paso al frente para objetar cuando una mano se posó en mi hombro derecho. Manu. Por mi izquierda apareció Laura con su cara de picoleta. Mostró su insignia y se puso a hablar con los policías que a su vez llamaron a alguien y entre fuerzas de seguridad del estado Laura desapareció durante un rato. Al final Manu recibió un mensaje.

  
-Dice que nos vayamos de aquí.- me dijo.

  
Y sin más, sin preguntar a nadie y con los policías ocupados en sus cosas, Manu y yo nos dimos la vuelta y nos empezamos a marchar en dirección el kiosco caído. Por suerte parecía que nadie tenía la más mínima intención de detener a dos civiles que marchaban veloces hacia el interior arbolado del Parque.


	6. Cambio de paradigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.

A medio camino de la salida, aún entre el laberinto de caminos y setos y árboles que nos separaban de la puerta del Ángel Caído, me detuve en seco. Manu me miró.

  
-¿Qué pasa?

  
-No era el único.- dije.

  
-¿No era el único qué?

  
-No era el único punto del que huía la gente.- dije.- Había más.

  
-¿Estás seguro?

  
Sí, estaba seguro, pero no me molesté en repetírselo y volví a mirar a mi alrededor. Algo había llamado la atención y por eso me acordé de ese detalle. Algo… o alguien. Quien quiera que fuera el otro Cambiado, porque cero dudas a que era otro Cambiado, era evidente que era mucho más discreto que el monstruo colosal de antes. Quizá se había escondido en las jardineras, entre los árboles y los grandes arbustos. Aun a pesar de que el invierno quitaba el manto verde de los árboles caducos del parque, había zonas, como aquella, llena de abetos y setos de hoja perenne y, aun a finales de noviembre como entonces, ofrecían un aspecto bastante espeso. 

  
Así pues recorrimos los umbrosos senderos mirando en todas direcciones sin saber muy bien qué teníamos que buscar. En un momento dado vi una bicicleta abandonada por alguien.

  
-Genial…- musité corriendo hacia ella.

  
Manu gruñó.

  
-Dice Laura que nos espera en la comisaría de Huertas.- dijo mientras me miraba manipular la bicicleta.- Deberíamos irnos.

  
-¿Ahora la Guardia Civil comparte instalaciones con la Policía Nacional?- pregunté con cierta sorna.

  
-Me imagino que es por el tipo hidra.- dijo mi colega ignorando el comentario.- Dice que quieren hacerte unas preguntas.

  
-Claro que sí.- dije subiéndome a la bici.- Dile que voy en un rato.

  
-Pero…

  
Di la primera pedaleada alejándome con cierto bamboleo de Manu.

  
-Dile que no tardaré, que tengo algo que hacer.

  
Así podría cubrir más distancia en menos tiempo. Seguí escaneando con mis ojos las jardineras y por fin, casi llegando a la verja, noté una cierta distorsión en el aire a mi derecha y dirigí el manillar en esa dirección. A medida que avanzaba, el barullo del Estanque parecía que hubiera ocurrido en otro planeta. El sonido de las ruedas sobre la grava, los pájaros, el viento frío de aquella mañana de domingo que se me estaba haciendo inconcebiblemente larga… Algo cruzó el camino por el que iba y frené tan rápido que casi me caigo. Dejé la bici en el suelo y empecé a caminar con las manos en alto sintiéndome como en la película de Predator.

  
-Hola…- dije a mi entorno en general. Silencio.- No te preocupes, ¿vale? Note voy a hacer daño. Te aconsejo que cambies a tu apariencia humana porque esto está lleno de policías.- Más silencio.- Venga, piénsalo, sé que estás ahí y te prometo que si sales te ayudaré a salir de aquí sin que te digan nada.

  
Pajaritos, viento y nada más. Mis ojos no dejaban de recorrer las jardineras, las ramas bajas de los abetos y los parterres. Pero la distorsión estaba ahí. Casi podía palparla.

  
-¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!- dije.- Yo también soy un Cambiado. 

  
Maldita sea, sentía que me vigilaban desde algún punto. Me concentré para Ver más claramente, más tranquilamente. Árbol, tronco, ardilla, seto, árbol, seto, matojo, ojos, matojo, set… Giré la cabeza de golpe hacia donde había visto esos ojos, amarillos, enormes y extraños. Entonces saltó desde el seto hacia mí y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacerme una bola en el suelo. Después oí un gruñido perruno sobre mí y unas patas que me rodeaban. Se que gemí de puro pavor, pero volví a hablar.

  
-De verdad que no te quiero hacer nada.- insistí de manera estúpida.- Cambia de nuevo, por favor.

  
Noté cómo me olisqueaban el pelo.

  
-Eres sincero.- dijo una voz de mujer.

  
Levanté la cara. Una señora que rondaba los 60 y tantos, con abrigo de piel, escurrida y estirada como una escoba me miraba desde arriba con la barbilla altivamente levantada. Ah, benditas hijas del Barrio de Salamanca… pensé. Respiré hondo y me incorporé.

  
-Señora, la policía…

  
-Sé muy bien que la policía está aquí. Ese monstruo horrible es un peligro, ¿por qué cree que me oculté aquí, joven? Ya es imposible estar seguros. Qué vergüenza…

  
-Um… - dije. Fácil de palabra que soy, en efecto.- Bueno, entonces no le importará que la acompañe hasta la calle, ¿no?

  
-Sé ir yo solita perfectamente, muchas gracias.

  
Dicho lo cual se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta más próxima. Ah, por favor… Alcé las manos y respiré hondo.

  
-Como usted diga…- entonces se me ocurrió.- Disculpe, ¿sabe si había más cambiados en el parque?

  
-Quiere decir además de usted y del monstruo.- dijo con desprecio inefable. Arqueé una ceja. 

  
-Y de usted, sí.

  
-No sé de lo que me habla.

  
Gruñí.

  
-¿Vio a más Cambiados sí o no?

  
-Le agradecería que no los mencionara en mi presencia, joven. Hasta luego.

  
Me quedé como el gif de Nathan Fillion, con el dedito alzado y la boca abierta y pensando muchas veces cómo decirle que negarse su condición no haría que desapareciera, pero me lo pensé y desistí. Cogí la bici de nuevo con intención de ir a la comisaría cuando oí algo a mi espalda, como alguien corriendo. Entrecerré los ojos… la… ¿distorsión? Esa distorsión extraña seguía ahí. ¿Era otro de los Cambiados? Salí disparado hacia quien quiera que fuera y conseguí ver a alguien con un abrigo de color claro correr en dirección al Palacio de Cristal. ¿Un espacio abierto? Me puse en pie sobre los pedales para darle velocidad y en nada alcancé el Estanque y después la parte trasera del palacio de Cristal. Miré a mi alrededor y seguía notando la distorsión, cada vez más potente. El corazón me latía a la altura de la glotis, pero sabía que no estaba solo… patos a parte. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Laura. Tardó en coger.

  
-Laura, cierra las salidas del Parque que dan a Menéndez Pelayo.

  
-¿Por qué? ¿Has encontrado a más Camb…?

  
-¡Hazlo, por favor! Luego te explico.- y colgué.

  
Dejé la bici sin ceremonias al borde del sendero y volví a buscar a mi alrededor. Si esa persona era peligrosa tenía en mí una diana perfecta. No podía estar más al descubierto. Mis ojos fueron del estanque al Palacio. El inmenso invernadero estaba cerrado, pero algo se movía en su interior. Me acerqué. Algo pequeño en el suelo en el centro del palacio distorsionaba el aire a su alrededor. Toqué el cristal y fue como una descarga. ¡El cristal! Fuera lo que fuera no era bueno. No podía serlo en absoluto. Nada que convierte un material no conductor en conductor puede ser bueno.

  
Quizá esa persona tuviera relación con ese pequeño objeto y quería recuperarlo. ¡Quizá fuera la causa de los cambios repentinos y le había pillado escapando o queriéndose deshacer de las pruebas! Miré el objeto y me dirigí a la puerta, cerrada con un candado. Sólo me tomó unos segundos Ver el mecanismo y utilizar la misma técnica que había usado con la rejilla del desagüe para abrir la puerta.

  
La distorsión visual era casi táctil a medida que me acercaba, desagradable. Las náuseas de la resaca, casi olvidadas tras los accesos de adrenalina de antes, volvieron. Era como estar cerca de un altavoz inmenso que retumbaba hasta los huesos. Me acerqué al centro del recinto donde se encontraba ese extraño y diminuto objeto. Ese objeto que parecía ser el origen de todos esos problemas. Me agaché y lo cogí con mi mano derecha.

  
Y hasta aquí puedo leer porque algo me golpeó la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.

***___***

Muchas veces vemos en la películas que el héroe al despertarse de una contusión tiene un par de segundos de desorientación, pero luego se levanta quejándose un poco y tira para adelante como si sólo se hubiera dado un pescozón con la puerta del armario de la cocina.

  
Mentira.

  
Mentira cochina.

  
Uno cuando pierde el conocimiento por un golpe en la cabeza se despierta con la cabeza hecha un bombo en el que cada latido es capaz de hacer que veas chiribitas en los ojos y que apenas tengas fuerzas para tenerte en pie. De dos segundos de desorientación nada. Son más bien 30 hasta que más o menos eres capaz de abrir los ojos. Y luego incorpórate. El volver a la verticalidad hace que tu cerebro haga como esos niveles de agua que usan los albañiles. El esfuerzo de enfocar los ojos en algo concreto redoblará el dolor de cabeza y… vaya, en resumen, que no es como un pescozón con la puerta del armario de la cocina.

  
Cuando por fin pude enfocar, me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el Palacio de Cristal del Parque del Buen Retiro. Se parecía al Palacio. Se parecía al Parque. No era ninguno de los dos sitios. El aire olía a asfalto caliente a pesar de la capa de nieve de al menos 50 cm de espesor que lo cubría todo. Los cristales rotos hacían que el aire gélido llegara hasta mi y eso me espabiló un poco. Me giré con cuidado. ¿Qué era lo que me había golpeado?

  
Me puse de cuclillas un momento antes de ponerme en pie y vi el objeto a mis pies. Era como un canto rodado, negro azabache con vetas blancas y del tamaño de mi palma. Lo cogí y los sopesé. Cabía perfectamente en mi mano, estaba suave y ligeramente fresco. Intenté Verlo, pero sólo podía percibir la leve distorsión de antes, aunque mucho más ligera. Me la guardé en el bolsillo y me llevé una mano a la nuca, donde había recibido el golpe. Aún notaba el dolor palpitante.

  
Salí de allí. El estanque frente al Palacio estaba algo más bajo de agua de lo que lo recordaba de un rato antes. No había patos. Los senderos estaban cubiertos por nieve virgen y no oía un solo pájaro. Ni nada. Ni siquiera el ruido lejano de los coches. Un nudo en el estómago me avisó que aquello rozaba los límites de lo terrorífico y, con el corazón latiéndome en el chichón, emprendí la marcha hacia la salida más próxima.

Fue difícil. La nieve tenía un espesor más que considerable. Por suerte llevaba botas, pero los vaqueros empezaron a calarse a la altura de media pierna. Al menos el ejercicio me calentó, ahuyentando el viento helador. No había caminado ni 50 metros cuando oí un crujido en la nieve a mi espalda y me volví agachándome un poco. Nada. ¡Ding, dong! Paranoia a tu puerta, Dani… Tragué saliva y seguí mi camino con veinte ojos a mi alrededor. 

  
¿Cómo era posible que nadie hubiera retirado la nieve? ¿¡O que nadie la hubiera pisado!? ¿O que no hubiera nadie? Los caminos estaban totalmente sepultados por la capa de nieve que o cubría todo. Y mis botas no eran impermeables De trekking sí, de agua no. Y mis vaqueros ahora pesaban 3 toneladas por pernera. Sin exagerar. Mascullé una maldición justo cuando vi por fin la valla y la enorme puerta de metal de la salida. Cerrada. Y tras ella, nada. Literalmente nada. Ni calle, no coches, ni edificios. Más allá sólo había una extensión infinita de nieve, frío y ventisca. Joder con el calentamiento global…

  
-¡Eh!

  
Me di la vuelta tragándome al mismo tiempo el corazón que a punto estuvo de abandonar mi cuerpo del puro sobresalto. Un hombre de mediana edad con un abrigo de paño impoluto y bufanda de cachemir caminaba sobre la nieve como si no pesara más que unos gramos, como el puto Légolas, y yo hundido en la nieve hasta las rodillas. Tenía el pelo cano, con un corte elegante y un rostro… difícil de ver. No es que fuera feo, es que era difícil de mirar, como si mis ojos y sus rasgos fueran imanes del mismo polo. La sensación era rara de narices y no ayudó en absoluto a tranquilizarme, aunque todo estaba siendo tan surrealista que mi capacidad de asombro estaba reducida a la mínima expresión.

  
-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté.

  
-Eso no te importa.- dijo con voz grave y con el tono del que está acostumbrado a recibir un “sí, señor” por respuesta. Mi ceja derecha se alzó un instante como un tic. Huelga decir que no reacciono bien ante ese tipo de gente. Problemas con la autoridad, lo llaman…- Tienes algo que me pertenece.

  
Ajá… ¿Eh?

  
-Perdone, ¿qué?- dije. En mi defensa diré que aún me dolía mucho la cabeza, ¿vale?

  
El tipo no había dejado de andar como un gato por la superficie de la nieve y, por ende, mirándome desde una buena altura durante todo el camino. Se detuvo a unos tres metros. Aquello no pintaba bien. Si intentaba cualquier cosa no podría huir con la verja a mi espalda y nieve por todas partes.

  
-El Paragón.- dijo por fin.- Dámelo.

  
Me planteé por un momento repetir el “¿Qué?”, pero empezaría a parecer medio imbécil y ante gente así no puedes permitirte esos lujos. Me metí las manos en los bolsillos y me ergí haciéndole frente. El hombre alzó una ceja y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, altivo. ¿Qué os he dicho de la actitud? Aunque sea mentira, chavales, haced caso a tito Dani. Que se lo crean, aunque sea un maldito farol. Tienes la situación controlada hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. El problema venía cuando querían demostrarlo, claro, pero ya cruzaríamos ese puente en su momento. 

  
-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, señor…

  
-Joven, no me hagas repetírtelo una tercera vez.

  
La prepotencia, la soberbia, el “aparta escoria” en su tono y su actitud me cabreó. No pude evitarlo y, francamente, no me dio la gana evitarlo. Ese tío era un imbécil. Mi mano tocó la piedra negra. ¿Sería el Paragón al que se refería?

  
-O si no, ¿qué?- repliqué todo gallito. Tenía que hacer algo o ese tío me rompería la cara. 100% garantizado. 

  
Decidí referirme a él como Sir Légolas porque algún nombre tenía que ponerle. Me miró con profundo desprecio durante 3 segundos y luego alzó una mano enguantada y produjo una llamita azul idéntica a la mía, pero más grande, más brillante y como más concentrada, como un mini sol azul. Y éso, amigos, es lo que realmente me dejó en shock de todo aquel circo. Nunca había visto a nadie con mi mismo Cambio y ese tío parecía que lo sabía usar muchísimo mejor que yo, así que me le quedé mirando con la boca abierta como un gilipollas. Pude ver, fascinado, cómo hacía un movimiento con la mano y la bola salía despedida hacia mi como una bala. En el último instante me lancé de lado a la nieve, pero me llegó alcanzar en el hombro.

  
Y en efecto quemar no quemaba, pero me arrancó el aliento de puro dolor, mucho más que un hueso roto, mucho más que una jaqueca cósmica. Aquello era un dolor total, en todo el cuerpo, del tipo que puede durar horas sin variar en su intensidad, del tipo que agota, del que te cambia el carácter, del que tratan en los hospitales con drogas tan fuertes que generan síndrome de abstinencia. Duró como unos mil años antes de que cediera y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo de golpe, tal y como llegó. El alivio hizo que se me saltaran las lágrimas y me di cuenta que había hecho un agujero en la nieve virgen en mis convulsiones. Estaba hecho un ovillo, temblando, respirando de manera irregular como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

  
-Ah… qué interesante…- dijo el hombre que se colocó sobre mi, ligero como una pluma, sobre la nieve que aún no había destrozado a mi alrededor.- Daniel Ibor, ¿me equivoco? 

  
Tragué. Dios, aquello era difícil…Puse las temblorosas manos en el suelo sucio y traté de incorporarme. Tiritaba entero y no de frío. Conseguí ponerme de rodillas con dificultad. Le miré. Sonrió. O vamos, me dio la sensación de que sonreía. Seguía sin poder retener sus rasgos. Sus gestos sí, pero no podría describirle en mi vida.

  
-Tienes potencial, chaval, pero esto te queda grande. Al menos todavía. Dame el Paragón y no tires tu futuro por la borda, hijo.

  
Es curioso cómo, además de temblores generalizados por todo el cuerpo, la adrenalina te agudiza todos los sentidos, especialmente cuando un Cambio misterioso los había convertido en algo casi sobrenatural. En ese momento a mi Cambio y mi Vista especial, se le había sumado un +2 del cabreo que llevaba encima y ahora veía a ese tipo desde un punto de vista más… amplio. Y amarré velas. Aquel tipo era un bloque monolítico, perfecto, ni una sola fisur que denotara ningún tipo de debilidad. Sólo el aire a su alrededor parecía removerse inquieto, deshaciéndose, como si los bordes de su persona arañaran el tejido del espacio-tiempo. O algo así. Era muy desagradable, muy inquietante, muy… malo. Desvié la mirada. Estaba, oficialmente, acojonadísimo.

  
-Dámelo, Daniel.

  
Estuve a punto. Lo juro. Tenía la piedra en la mano, pero mis tripas, las suicidas, las que siempre hacen que alguien me rompa la cara, me dijeron que ni se me ocurriera, que si ese tío se apoderaba de esa piedra misteriosa, esa especie de horribilidad a su alrededor dejaría se estar sólo a su alrededor. Y daría lo mismo que hubiera salvado el pellejo porque sólo habría retrasado lo inevitable. Apreté la mandíbula y…

  
-¡Oh!- exclamé mirando a un punto por detrás de él.

  
Sir Légolas miró también justo para ver cómo una de mis bolitas diminutas rompía una rama inmensa de abeto llena de nieve a apenas dos metros por encima de él. Lo vio y tuvo apenas tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con los brazos antes de que varias decenas de kilos de madera y nieve le sepultaran. Haciendo un esfuerzo ímprobo me levanté lo más rápido que pude para salir de ahí a toda hostia. Por otro lado, decidí que aquel era un gran momento para explorar el lado más pragmático de mi Cambio y traté de ver, en la estructura de la nieve, las partes más firmes o con menos nieve que me ayudaran a avanzar más rápido. Con la angustia y mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro, tardé un poco en encontrar el camino, pero tardé poco en encontrar el camino como áreas en las que la nieve parecía más blanca, más sólida… Y no es que ahora corriera como el viento, pero sí conseguí ir más rápido y con menos esfuerzo.

  
Me metí en lo más profundo del Parque. Quizá podría esconderme entre los setos y tratar de volver al Mundo Real (TM) de alguna manera. Aquella dimensión polar no me gustaba un pelo. En mi carrera me di cuenta con cierta zozobra que por mucho que huyera, Sir Légolas me encontraría siguiendo el rastro de nieve pisada. Mierda. Ok, y ahora qué hago… Vale, bueno, pues poner distancia será lo mejor, ¿no? Al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo para pensar… a menos que me congelara o nos tiráramos dando vueltas por esa versión del Retiro on the rocks por toda la eternidad.

  
Uf, paso.

  
Vale, metros, hay que poner metros entre los dos. Corrí. Que al menos el gimnasio y los 25 años que le aventajaba al Légolas se notaran, por mucho shoryuken que me lanzara. Y corrí mucho. Dejé el Palacio de Velázquez a mi espalda y seguí corriendo por el Paseo del Marqués de Pontejos. Tenía los pulmones ardiendo y mi garganta me amenazaba con una faringitis de dinosaurio, pero me obligué a calmarme, a mirar atrás y buscar algo de refugio tras los setos donde no hubiera tanta nieve. Detrás de unos arbustos inmensos como muros, crecían dos abetos que parecían triángulos blancos. Me colé como pude entre la nieve y las ramas y me metí en el refugio de ramas y mullido suelo de agujas. Me pinché al sentarme porque estaba teniendo esa clase de día…

  
Saqué la piedra y la observé. Nada. Una piedra negra con vetas blancas, suave, limada por el agua y el tiempo, grandecita, pero manejable. Una puñetera piedra sin más. Respiré hondo y me concentré para calmar mis nervios. Fracasé. Volví a Mirar la piedra.

  
Joder.

  
Uf.

  
Me entraron náuseas. Lo de tener rebordes tenebrosos y chungos era tendencia. Primero Sir Légolas y ahora esta piedra. Era mucho más sutil. Lo de Légolas era más burdo, más a… simple vista. Para captar esta anomalía en esa piedra me había tenido que esforzar. Era obvio que no era una piedra sin más. Ese tío la quería y era la que me había llevado hasta ese lugar cuando quise cogerla en el Palacio de Cristal. Y si me había traído, por mis muertos que me sacaría de allí.

  
Le di vueltas y revueltas, la miré por todas partes, todos los ángulos. Le di golpecitos y hasta la mordí. Puaj. Respiré hondo tratando de aplacar el pánico. Estaba perdiendo muchísimo tiempo y seguro que Sir Légolas estaba ya muy cerca. Volví mi atención a la piedra. Igual es que no estaba comprendiendo bien lo que ERA. No podía Verla ya que era, a falta de otra palabra, perfecta, pero mi don me había dado métodos para conocer cosas que no se veían a simple vista.

  
Tendría que utilizar mi llamita y eso era más difícil que la bolita de fuerza o mi Visión. Calmé mi respiración y cerré los ojos. Intenté retrotraerme a la noche anterior, en mi casa, con Manu, Azu y Óscar, la sensación de confianza, calma… El hueco en blanco en mi mente me costó un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero ahí estaba. Abrí los ojos.

  
La llamita titilaba al ritmo de mi ansiedad en la palma de mi mano, iluminando con un débil destello azulado las ramas que me cobijaban. Respiré hondo preparándome para el impacto, y puse la piedra sobre la llamita y ésta la envolvió suavemente chisporroteando feliz durante un instante. El efecto fue inmediato.

  
La información empezó a aparecer en mi cabeza como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Sabía cosas sobre ese objeto de manera tan instintiva como supe el nombre y los hechos y milagros de Óscar la noche anterior y era un tipo de conocimiento que tendría conmigo para siempre a un nivel difícil de explicar y, lo que me quedaba claro de primeras, era que aquella piedra era mucho más que una piedra… si es que era siquiera una piedra. Lo que yo veía como una piedra negra era la representación que hacía mi mente de ESO. Por eso era un Paragón. 

  
Obvio.

  
Duh.

  
La RAE dice que “paragón” es una comparación, una semejanza. El “paragón” es la forma antigua de “parangón”. Algo no tiene parangón cuando algo es incomparable. Un Paragón por definición era algo que podía ser comparado, puesto a la misma altura que otra cosa e igualado a algún nivel para que se pudieran ver las diferencias.

  
El Paragón, esa piedra, de alguna manera, lograba exactamente eso. Quizá por eso esa dimensión extraña se pareciera al REtiro, pero no era igual. El Palacio… y Légolas… ahora todo tenía más sentido.

  
Oí un ruido y vi como ese tipo encopetado y siniestro aparecía por el camino, aún a 20 metros de distancia. Tragué saliva.

  
-Señor Ibor, dejemos este juego de una vez.- dijo mientras se acercaba. “¿Señor Ibor?” ¿Desde cuándo me trataba de señor ese tipo?- Sabe que no puede salir de aquí y no tengo intención de dar vueltas hasta que usted se canse.

  
Y me llamaba de usted. Ja. Quizá lanzar ramas cargadas de nieve era el nuevo apretón de manos varonil y me había granjeado su respeto. Pero demonios, tenía razón. Aquella huida era idiota. Salí del refugio de los abetos con gran estropicio de nieve que me cayó encima y alrededor de los dos árboles. Sí, había quedado bastante torpe visto desde fuera, pero cuando tienes tanto frío y tanto miedo que no sabes ni dónde pones los pies tiendes a ser un poco patoso. Légolas me miró desde donde estaba… o bueno, dirigía su cara hacia mí en líneas generales, porque seguía sin poder ver los detalles de su rostro. 

  
-No sabe lo que está haciendo Sr. Ibor.- dijo.- Esto le supera. Devuélvame el Paragón y siga con su lamentable vida.

  
Tenía la piedra aún en la mano derecha ocupándome toda la palma, fría, suave, lisa.

  
-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, lo siento.- dije con más firmeza de la que sentía.

  
Aquel Parque del Retiro era como mi Parque, pero no era igual. Estaba ante mis ojos para ser comparado, para ser medido. La puerta de entrada había sido el Palacio de Cristal. Ese era el punto de contacto. Un punto común, idéntico, comparable, entre los dos parques y por ende, un punto de conexión entre las dos… eh… ¿dimensiones? Apreté la piedra en mi mano. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar otro punto similar que sirviera de salida. Un punto idéntico con mi realidad. Eso, al menos, lo tenía bastante claro.

  
-Está claro que quiere hacerlo por las malas.- declaró Sir Légolas mientras preparaba otro shoryuken azul en sus manos… que desapareció con un suspiro.

  
Di un paso hacia el camino. Sir Légolas me miró. Podría decir que perplejo, pero no podía ver su expresión. Sólo sé que estaba girado hacia mí y estaba muy quieto sobre la nieve. Cuando por fin salí al camino tras atravesar el seto, ci que daba un paso atrás.

  
-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

  
-Este Paragón… ¿no? Es muy curioso.- dije enseñando la piedra firmemente agarrada en mi mano.- Te hace ver las cosas de diferente forma, ¿sabe? O más bien, cómo son realmente.

  
Sir Légolas decidió en ese momento ir con todo. Vi cómo formaba un par de sus bolas azules de dolor absoluto en cada mano con la rapidez de los efectos especiales del cine palomitero y, de igual modo, cómo las dos bolas de energía desaparecían con la brisa. Sonreí.

  
-Me pregunto qué es lo que ve usted.- dije con verdadera curiosidad.

  
-No sabe lo que hace, joven. - dijo el hombre con verdadero hielo en la voz.- No tiene ni idea.

  
Quizá, para qué nos íbamos a engañar. Pero no me iba a quedar allí para descubrirlo, así que empecé a caminar hacia Légolas, no por parecer amenazador, sino porque realmente quería irme y tenía que ir por ahí. El hombre retrocedió, pero no me atacó. Cuando estaba a apenas un par de metros de él me detuve.

  
-Voy a salir de aquí.- declaré.- ¿Va a intentar hacerme daño de nuevo?

  
-No.- dijo.

  
Me acerqué un poco más. Imposible. Mirarle a la cara era imposible.

  
-¿Quién es usted?- pregunté.

  
El hombre no reaccionó. Sencillamente se despidió con un gesto de la mano, como si se tocara el ala de un sombrero invisible y… desapareció. Sin más. Me fijé un momento en el lugar que había ocupado hasta hacía un momento. Nada, ni una sola huella. Suspiré y miré la piedra. Mi teoría había resultado correcta, ¿eh?

  
—Menudo invento…- musité ahogando una risa.

  
Tardé un rato en encontrar ese punto común a pesar de que iba por la nieve más propicia a mis pasos. Tras pasar el Estanque, llegué al gazebo frente a la entrada al metro. Noté la misma vibración en la piedra que había sentido en el Palacio de Cristal, pero era ligeramente distinta. No surgía de la piedra como unos bajos a todo volumen en unos bafles gigantes, sino como algo que venía de fuera hacia dentro… El punto en común. Un paragón. Subí los escalones y donde la vibración era más fuerte…


	7. Cambio de dimensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Licencia Creative Commons  
>  Esta obra está bajo una Licencia Creative Commons Atribución-NoComercial-CompartirIgual 4.0 Internacional.
> 
> Todos los personajes, argumento, setting, etc de esta obra son propiedad de la autora. Cualquier reproducción o traducción están sujetas a la autorización explícita de la autora.
> 
> *******************************

-Joder….- gemí cuando recuperé el sentido.

  
En el mismo puto sitio. El viaje multidimensional de los huevos tenía el efecto secundario del equivalente a un golpe con un bate en la nuca cada vez que ibas o venías. Su puta madre… Al abrir los ojos vi, entre las estrellitas, que estaba tirado en el centro del gacebo y que la nieve había desaparecido. Hacía menos frío y el sol brillaba alto. Los árboles deshojados arrascaban el cielo inmaculadamente azul de manera casi perezosa y de fondo, o dios mío, el bendito ruido de la ciudad, ronroneante, familiar. Respiré hondo. Había vuelto al Mundo Real ™.

  
Me incorporé lentamente y bajé del quiosco medio tambaleándome hacia la salida más próxima. Un par de policías guardaban la puerta. Evidentemente aún no habían abierto el parque al público. Uno de ellos me detuvo y llamo por radio a alguien. Al poco, se dirigió a mí y me dijo que un mando de la Guardia Civíl había dado orden de que cuando apareciera por alguna parte, fuera escoltado a comisaría. No pude negarme. Y la verdad es que no tenía ganas.

  
Mi dolor de cabeza sideral me tuvo medio zombi hasta que alcanzamos el Paseo del Prado, pero al ver el edificio de piedra y ladrillo monolítico que era la comisaría de Huertas, alguna parte de mi cerebro entendió que no podía hacerme la víctima desvalida durante más tiempo. El agente me hizo entrar con él hasta los ascensores. Era extraño. No tenía ni idea de por qué Laura, siendo picoleta, tenía tanta familiaridad con la policía nacional. Por qué le dejaban usar sus instalaciones como si nada y por qué podía dar instrucciones. ¿Es que había algún tipo de colaboración en casos de Cambiados? A saber… Dios, me dolía demasiado la cabeza para pensar. En la sexta planta me llevó hasta un despacho, señaló una puerta y me dejó ahí. Vale… pues al matadero… Llamé.

  
La puerta se abrió como por un resorte y ví cómo Manu me miraba aliviado y después preocupado.

  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que te haya atropellado un camión…- cerró la puerta tras de mí.- … varias veces.

  
Le miré y asentí dándole un poco la razón mientras buscaba una silla y derrumbar mi peso sobre ella. Laura estaba cómodamente sentada tras un escritorio. Alcé una ceja. Aquello no tenía sentido. Laura por su parte, me miraba con esa expresión entre desaprobación e indiferencia que se había convertido en su cara habitual en mi presencia. Decidí que mi dolor de cabeza me importaba más y me froté la sienes con los dedos. Y dije “Ay”. 

  
-Necesito algo para el dolor de cabeza, por favor.- añadí.- Algo fuerte y rápido, por caridad.

  
-¿Una guillotina?- musitó Laura con una medio sonrisa. 

  
No obstante sacó un sobre de un cajón y señaló el dispensador de agua en una de las esquinas del despacho. Fui a prepararme el medicamento mientras Laura preguntaba:

  
-¿Quién es el tío que hemos cogido?

  
-¿Cuál? ¿El tipo hidra?

  
-No, el otro. 

  
La miré perplejo. Me tragué la medicina. La volví a mirar. ¿Qué tío…? ¡Ah!

  
-¿Le habéis cogido?

  
-Justo cuando cerrábamos las puertas un tipo apareció corriendo como un poseso justo por una de las salidas a Menéndez Pelayo gritando que él no había hecho nada.- Laura me miró atentamente esperando alguna reacción.- Y la gente que huye gritando que no ha hecho nada en realidad suele haber hecho algo.

  
-Qué agudeza mental, Laura, seguro que por eso eres teniente.- comenté.- Lo que no sé ahora mismo es si eres teniente de la Guardia Civil o de la Policía Nacional. ¿Cómo es que tienes un despacho “aquí”? ¿Es que hay algún tipo de cuerpo mixto o algo así? ¿Desde cuándo puedes dar órdenes a los nacionales, Laura? ¿Y a la policía local? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

  
-No es de tu incumbencia.- cortó la mujer sin darle más importancia.

  
Miré a Manu y él alzó las manos en inocencia. ¿Qué cojones me estaban ocultando?

  
-¿Quién es ese tío, Dani? - insistió Laura.- Sabías que iba a huir por allí. ¿Es el que provoca los cambios? 

  
-No.- dije.- No, no es él. Pero es posible que ese tío sepa quién está detrás. Tendría que hablar con él.

  
-Te recuerdo por enésima vez que eres un puñetero civil, Daniel. Dime lo que me tengas que decir de ese tío y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

  
-Lo que tendría que decirte me temo que sale de tu jurisdicción. Ese tío quizá no sepa nada, pero si lo hace no creo que la Guardia Civil tenga nada que decir al respecto. Algo muy chungo se está moviendo. Esto es muy raro y muy serio, Laura.

  
-Así que sabes algo.

  
-No tengo ni idea de si es “algo” o no, pero esto es mierda hardcore.- dije tirando el vasito de papel a la papelera. Me froté el cuero cabelludo con los dedos en un vano intento de calmar el color de cabeza.

Afortunadamente el medicamento empezó a hacer efecto casi enseguida. Bendita química… Respiré hondo.- Y necesito saber hasta qué punto me respaldas, qué tipo de colaboración es esta con la policía y cuál es mi papel real en esta movida, porque si pretendes que deje que me rompan la cara sin poder algo al respecto yo mismo, es que no me conoces en absoluto. Civil o no civil. Así que invéntate algo para incluirme en esto, Laura y méteme en la sala de interrogaciones, pero tengo que hablar con él.

  
Laura me miró a mí y luego a Manu. Se tomó su tiempo.

  
-Y luego está el tío dinosaurio.

  
-Hidra.- dijimos Manu y yo a la vez.

  
-Ése.- escupió la teniente. Está en otra sala. Le tengo rellenando formularios.

  
-De ése sí que no tenéis nada.- dije.- Soltad a ese pobre hombre.

  
-Cambiar no es delito.- convino Laura.- Pero ha causado daños cuantiosísimos en el Parque. El chiringuito parece un cráter.

  
-Pero no le ha hecho daño a nadie y estaba atrapado en una alcantarilla, por el amor de Dios…

  
-Aun así ha hecho cundir el pánico, Daniel.- laura meneó la cabeza y desvió la mirada.- Era evidente que sabía que el hombre no había querido hacer ningún mal, pero el hecho de que una bestia de 15 metros hubiera aparecido de pronto en un lugar público, poniendo en riesgo a tantísimas personas, tampoco le parecía bien. - Había niños y ancianos que podían haber resultado heridos.

  
-Aun así no es culpable de nada y el chiringuito tiene seguro.

  
-No creo que cubra “daños por animal mitológico”.- dijo Laura con cansancio.

  
-Da igual.- continué.- No puedes retenerle si no ha cometido ningún delito y cambiar, ya lo has dicho, aún no lo es. Por mucha potencialidad de peligro que veas. Coger el coche es potencialmente peligroso si nos ponemos tontos. No. Puedes. Retenerle.

  
-Tranquilízate un poco, Patrón de las Causas Perdidas.- Laura me dirigió una de sus miradas de “te escupiría si tuviera saliva que desperdiciar”.- No le estoy reteniendo. Le estoy manteniendo ocupado. Ganaba tiempo mientras te esperábamos. Dice que sólo quiere hablar contigo.

  
Alcé las cejas sorprendido. Miré a Manu.

  
-¿Habéis hablado con él?- Manu asintió.- Y dice que sólo hablará conmigo.- Manu volvió a asentir.- Y le habéis dicho que ni soy policía ni nada.- Un tercer asentimiento. Miré a Laura con una medio sonrisa en mis labios.- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Me necesitas.

  
-En Siberia.- dijo ella.- Te necesito en Siberia.

  
Resopló por fin y se incorporó. 

  
-Acabemos con esto de una vez.- dijo cogiendo unas llaves.- Venid conmigo.

  
Laura encabezó la marcha mientras Manu y yo la seguíamos. A los dos pasos oí la voz de mi amigo que me preguntaba muy bajito:

  
-¿Qué coño te ha pasado?

  
¿Cómo resumir todo lo de la otra dimensión, el Paragón y Sir Légolas en pocas palabras?

  
-Luego te cuento.

  
Los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos y los despachos también. Sólo había un puñado de personas trabajando, como si fuera algo provisional o recién montado. Mmm… 

  
-Los Cambiados van a tener su propia policía, Dani.- dijo Laura.- Se nos ha sacado de todas partes. Hay guardia civiles, policías, militares… es un tuttifrutti de los cuerpos y fuerzas de seguridad del estado. Hay varios centros por todo el país y de momento está funcionando de manera discreta. Interior quiere hacer una prueba antes de hacerlo público y proponerlo al Congreso.

  
-Esto es todo lo anticonstitucional que se puede ser en este mundo.- dije no sin cierta sorna.- ¿Y tiene que ver con el censo?

  
-Por supuesto que tiene que ver con el censo.

  
-¿Y te has presentado voluntaria?

  
Laura se paró en seco y se volvió hacia mi con la furia de mil glaciares. ¿Os había dicho que Laura imponía bastante? Me acojoné un poco.

  
-Me he presentado voluntaria, sí, precisamente para saber qué mierdas se traen entre manos. Bastante fascista hay en los cuerpos que ya existen para que el nuevo se llene de lo mejor de cada casa. Alguien tiene que poner orden.- tragué saliva. Podría no caerme bien pero las cosas como son: Laura tenía dos ovarios como dos soles y tenía todo mi respeto.

  
-¿Y qué podéis hacer?

  
-De momento poco, pero al menos podemos utilizar los recursos del resto de cuerpos. Y pronto habrá reclutamientos entre Cambiados. 

  
Solté un “¡JA!” ante aquello, pero Laura lo ignoró. Llegamos a la puerta número 1. Laura abrió y el policía que estaba dentro se cuadró ante ella. Aquello era una especie de despachito diminuto, como una salita de espera con un par de sillones y una mesa. Al otro lado, cumpliendo el tópico de película, había una sala desangelada con sólo una mesa y dos sillas. El tipo del parque estaba inclinado sobre unos papeles escribiendo frenéticamente con un boli con cadena. ¿Aún había bolis con cadenas? Desde luego los recursos de ese nuevo cuerpo eran pocos si habían tenido que rebuscar en el material de 1983. Laura me hizo una señal para que entrara yo solo y me acerqué a la puerta y llamé dos veces antes de abrir. Cuando aparecí en el umbral el hombre se irguió y sonrió. Di un paso largo hacia él y le apreté la mano que ofrecía.

  
-Hola. ¿Cómo estás?

  
-Bueno, bien, un poco harto de…- señaló los papeles y se rió tímido.

  
-Ya… perdona.- dije.- Me llamo Daniel.

  
-Enrique. Encantado. Eh… siento lo de… antes, ya sabes… Y mil gracias.

  
-No tiene importancia.

  
-Me han dicho que no eres policía. ¿Colaboras con ellos o algo así?

  
-Oh, nah, sólo a veces me mezclan en cosas así. La que te ha traído hasta aquí, la morena…- Enrique asintió.- Es Guardia Civil aunque vaya de paisano. Es la novia de un amigo. 

  
-¿Y te meten en estas cosas? Yo tengo un amigo casado con una piloto comercial y la acompaño en el avión…

  
Le miré fijamente un momento.

  
-Te parece raro, claro.- dije. Enrique asintió.- Lo es, y es bastante problemático para mi. Me rompen la cara cada dos por tres, pero… Por favor sentémonos.

  
Lo hicimos. 

  
-Verás, mi Cambio es ver cosas. Veo… bueno, veo cosas que no suelen verse a simple vista. Ya sabes que en estos dos años no ha habido apenas incidentes y todo ha ido más o menos bien, pero desde hace un par de meses o así, ha habido casos como el tuyo. Gente que Cambia sin querer. Y eso no es normal. Y como creen que puedo ayudar… pues ayudo.

  
Enrique miró los documentos y luego a mí, inseguro.

  
-¿Nos están oyendo?

  
-Me temo que sí.

  
-Claro que sí… - asintió nervioso.- Así que, ¿ayudas y ya está? ¿Por qué te metes en estas cosas? ¿Es que te chivas de quién es un Cambiado o algo así?

  
-¡Por supuesto que no! Pero sé que no es fácil. Yo no me convierto en nada, pero algunos de mis amigos sí, y es duro para todos. Nadie quiso esto. Y yo qué sé… me sale ayudar. Nadie parece querer ayudarse entre los Cambiados y eso me cabrea. No puedo quedarme al margen. Y Laura, la Guardia Civil, es una borde irredenta, pero es muy, muy buena profesional. Eso te lo garantizo.

  
-Ya… ¿Sabes qué cargos va a haber contra mi?

  
-No lo sé. Quizá algo de daños por el chiringuito, no lo sé, de verdad, pero no pueden hacerte nada por cambiar, eso seguro.- Enrique arrugó el gesto. Estaba muerto de preocupación.- Pero algo hizo que cambiaras de pronto, tío. Algo que sin querer ha puesto en peligro a mucha gente, a ti y a todos los que te rodeaban. Eso es lo que me interesa saber de todo esto.

  
Enrique me miró fijamente durante unos segundos como si sopesara las posibles respuestas a lo que le había dicho. Al final entrelazó sus manos y asintió.

  
-Antes de que me trajeran me preguntaste si había ido a Malasaña durante el mes anterior.- asentí.- Y sí, fui hace unas tres semanas con unos compañeros a un restaurante cerca de Bilbao… bueno, más cerca de Quevedo en realidad. ¿Eso sigue siendo Malasaña?

  
-No exactamente, pero me vale. Continúa.

  
-Fue un jueves, después del trabajo. Habíamos cerrado un contrato bestial con unos americanos y fuimos a celebrarlo a un sitio nuevo. Creo que se llamaba… eh… Taxi.  
-Con tres equis.

  
-¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¿Lo conoces?

  
-Me suena.- dije con un encogimiento de hombros.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

  
-Nada en realidad.- dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada.- Bueno, o eso es lo que pensé. En realidad lo achaqué al alcohol, pero antes, cuando me preguntaste eso… no sé, todo encajó.

  
Enrique me contó que habían ido al bar de señoritas y que habían empezado a festejar como bien saben hacerlo los señores empresarios de este país, y en cierto momento se chocó con alguien. Pero, cuando uno está medio bebido, en un local oscuro, con música alta y lleno de gente, no te das cuenta de con quién. Lo raro de ese choque es que después empezó a ver borroso, como si los bordes de las cosas empezaran a moverse. Duró poco, lo justo para ir al baño, mear y volver con sus compañeros. Siguió la fiesta y fin. Pero algo había cambiado. En los días siguientes empezó a sentirse más relajado, todos sus sentimientos eran más intensos y se había sentido más fuerte y más seguro de sí mismo. El éxito del contrato, el buen rollo con los compañeros… de verdad que pensaba que todo era simple felicidad por el éxito.

  
-Te dije que no sentí nada raro porque no sabía que ya venía sintiéndome… raro, desde hacía semanas.- explicó.- Y no es que sentirme un pingajo sea mejor que sentirme más feliz, pero sí te digo que era todo como muy… fuerte. Un poco como cuando adolescente, no sé si me explico.

  
-Perfectamente.- dije repasando mentalmente su explicación.

  
-Creo que cambié sin querer porque me sentía tan relajado que no me di ni cuenta.

  
Me crucé de brazos y asentí, pensativo. Aquello podía tener sentido. LA gente que había cambiado lo había hecho en entornos de ocio, relajados, seguramente con cierto grado de alcohol en sangre. Y ninguno se había dado cuenta. Alguien, con sólo tocarles, cambiaba algo en ellos, en su psique, en su comportamiento, en su… yo qué sé, su química cerebral, y les hacía perder ligeramente el control de sus emociones. ¿Podía ser casual? Quizá era alguien que salía por esa zona y al tocar a la gente acababa dando con algún cambiado por azar. Pero había demasiados casos y en diferentes puntos… no tenía ningún sentido.

  
-Dices que no sabrías con quién te chocaste, pero… más o menos…

  
-Era un hombre,. Dijo con seguridad.- En ese bar sólo había hombres. Altura media… no sé, siento no ser más específico.

  
-No te preocupes, me has ayudado muchísimo.- empecé a levantarme.

  
-¿Crees que podría irme ya?- preguntó.

  
-Te podías haber ido hace un rato. Vamos.

  
En la puerta me detuvo.

  
-Oye… No… no conozco más Cambiados. No es fácil hablar de esto con nadie y no parece que haya nadie que quiera hacerlo…

  
Sonreí. Ya me parecía raro que yo fuera el único en alucinar por la ausencia de grupos de cambiados. Me despedí de Enrique justo después de darle mi teléfono. Mim grupito no era un grupo de ayuda, pero al menos éramos otros Cambiados a los que acudir cuando los normales no podían ayudar. El policía de guardia acompañço a Enrique a la salida y yo me quedé en esa especie de salita de espera con Manu y Laura.

  
-¿Qué opináis?- pregunté.

  
-Que aún no tenemos nada concreto.- dijo Laura.- Un tío que puede influir así en los cambiados con sólo tocarles es igual que decir que les dio un aire. Sin descripción no hay nada.

  
-No sabes la de Cambios raros que puede haber.- comentó Manu.

  
-Aun así… ¿Cómo demonios das con alguien que toca sin querer a la gente en bares de copas?

  
Me encogí de hombros.

  
-Bueno, ¿siguiente?- dije con una sonrisa.

  
Laura frunció el ceño y resopló. No hizo falta que nos dijera que fuéramos detrás de ella hasta la siguiente sala de interrogatorio.En la puerta, a diferencia de la otra, había un cartel que decía “Sólo personal autorizado”. 

  
-Yo hago las preguntas.- dijo ella.- Tú te callas.

  
-Laura, desde el respeto, pero creo que no sabes cuáles son las preguntas adecuadas para este tío.

  
Vi cómo las fuerzas telúricas que movían el asco que esa mujer me tenían se revolvían en sus ojos. No me importó. Era verdad. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué le habían detenido ni por qué era una persona de interés. Sólo sabían que lo tenían allí porque yo se lo había señalado. Y luego estaba todo el tema del Paragón y tal, que por supuesto Laura no sabía, pero sí intuía que había mucho más. 

  
-¿Y cuáles son?

  
-No es tan fácil, no has estado allí…- dije.

  
-Allí donde.

  
Respiré hondo.

  
-Ese tío ha dejado algo en el Parque. Algo muy peligroso y muy chungo. Algo que pasaría desapercibido para la mayoría de la gente.

  
-Menos para ti.

  
No era una bravata. Vi un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos. Desvié la mirada. 

  
-¿Está relacionado con Enrique?

  
-Aún no lo sé.

  
-Es-… ¿es algo real o es alguna mierda sobrenatural de las vuestras?

  
-Es bastante espeluznante el giro que ha tomado esta conversación.

  
-Este cuerpo se ha creado para hacer frente a esas movidas, Dani. Mi trabajo me ha convertido, literalmente, en Mulder de Expediente X. Así que por muy absurdas que me parezcan estas preguntas, ahora tengo que hacerlas.- Laura hizo una pausa de dos segundos.- ¿Tiene que ver con algo sobrenatural?

  
-Puede.

  
-¡Dame una puta respuesta que no sea una ambigüedad, Daniel!

  
Resoplé.

  
-Déjame hablar con él, por favor, y te prometo que luego te lo explicaré todo. Es posible que ese tío ni siquiera sepa lo que tenía entre manos hasta que lo soltó.

  
Laura me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

  
-¿Tanto miedo te da?

  
-¿Se me nota mucho?

  
-Ahora sí.

  
Respiré hondo y me di cuenta tenía el corazón a mil. En mi bolsillo seguía notando el peso muerto del Paragón. Me dio un escalofrío.

  
-Es algo muy gordo, Laura, mucho. No lo entiendo del todo aún, pero la gente que hay detrás me da mucho miedo. 

  
Laura suspiró.

  
-Vale. Pero empiezo yo, ¿entendido?

  
Asentí mientras veía cómo la teniente abría la puerta con seguridad. Otro policía guardaba al detenido, esposado y sentado en su silla. El hombre me reconoció y palideció.

  
-¡No joder, no, otro no!- gritó mirándome horrorizado.

  
Laura me miró pasmada y yo sólo acerté a pensar con cierta resignación que qué había hecho yo para ser tan popular últimamente.


End file.
